


Because it is real - Part 1

by pointy_eared_princess



Series: Because it is real [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, botfa - Fandom
Genre: Adar - Freeform, Caring Thranduil, Conviction - Freeform, Delicious love scene, Delicious/ magnificent / glorious Thranduil, Elvenking, Emotional hurt / comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fea, Happy Ending, How it all started, Intense Emotions, Jealous Thranduil, Light Smut, Middle Earth, Mirkwood, Misunderstandings, POV Thranduil, Romance, Sexual Content, Silvan / Sindar Elves, Thranduils wife - Freeform, Woodland Realm, eternal love, marriage bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointy_eared_princess/pseuds/pointy_eared_princess
Summary: The story of the Elvenking and his queen. How they met, how much they loved each other, how he lost her...and what happened after BOTFA.This is the first part of the Thranduil-Ellaria trilogy. From the first meeting to their marriage. Lots of romance and emotions before more explicit action in part 2.





	1. The Elvenking

The Elvenking

„These halls are legendary“ she thought to herself looking around in astonishment at how vast and beautiful they really were. All she had heard about them in Imladris so far was not half way living up to the impression she got from actually standing inside of them now. A kingdom under the ground to protect all his subjects from any evil that might occur in the darkening world above them was what the mighty Elvenking had created for the Sindar elves.

She had also heard many stories about him. Thranduil, the vigorous spring, most talented on the battlefield, thoughtful and almost wise when it came to ruling his kingdom but also quite hot tempered and apparently a sight to be seen. As the so described elf turned around to greet his guests who had just arrived from Imladris she felt about him what she had thought about his halls. He was a wonder and there could be no other to compare to his perfection in physical apperiance. 

Beautiful he was in his splendid robes, dressed in a most careful way to impress and maybe intimidate as his wardrobe aloud her to guess what a well shaped masculine body lay underneath. He looked every part the king he was supposed to be. A strong ruler and great warrior with an unearthly beauty upon him. But the most remarkable feature were his ice blue eyes under the most perfect eyebrows Ellaria had ever seen on an elf.

Falling into an elegant curtsy with the rest of her company she could feel his gaze fall on her. His sonorous voice spoke words of welcome to the Silvan elves who had come to his kingdom to exchange their wisdom in the arts of healing with the greatest healers among his kin.

As Ellaria rose she looked up to search again for his mesmerizing eyes only to realize they were still fixed on her. She did not shrink back from his stare but looked back at him with an eager interest to find out what lay behind these deep pools of blue eternity. She gasped at what she saw then. He was beautiful indeed, even more so on the inside. Her greatest advantage as a healer was to see the fea of every elf she was treating immediately without having to form a bond first. She saw a very strong energy radiating from deep inside of him. In all her working years as a healer she had never sensed a power like his in any other elf she had ever treated. Ellaria was stunned beyond anything as she sense an almost overruling strong will that could do great things or even greater damage if set in rage. But what struck her most was an immediate feeling of belonging to him. „Completle and forever in body mind and soul“. These old wedding words somehow found their way to her mind a second after she had set her gift to work on him and her responds to them unsettled her extremely. 

In another second he turned his gaze away and she almost fell to the floor as her knees felt wobbly and her body was drained of its energy. „What spell just fell upon me?“ Ellaria was thinking as she tried to understand what happened during the last few seconds. It was hard for her to focus on the words that were exchanged now between the king of the woodland realm and her leader Glorfian.

Ellaria somehow managed to leave with her company and make it to her chamber before falling head first on her bed. She lay still for some moments just trying to calm the storm inside her and concentrate on the possible reasons that might have caused such an event. 

She had never heard of anything alike. It could be a stupid infatuation on first sight. Maybe she was just behaving like a silly elfling yearning for possession of a beautiful thing but her inside view of him had left her with no doubt that there lay all she would ever need or want in life and it had felt like „home“. Now that he was gone, an unknown emptiness was creeping upon her mind and soul. „Maybe that is the forest working on my weak mind.“ She thought half smiling about herself. But deep down she knew her emotions about the king had been real and had changed everything for the rest of her life. They were meant for each other.


	2. Friends

As the weeks past by Ellaria found herself very busy working with the Mirkwood healers in the palace. Their ways of treating injuries and sickness was very different form the Silvan ways. Closer to nature but less defined and gentle. It was about plants and their use for healing purposes. Her own kin was using magic to mend wounds and heal illness. Many elves of her company thought very low of the Sindarian way but Ellaria was fascinated to see how well bodies respond to a natural treatment and thought out ways to combine both methods in order to gain perfection in her healing skills. Although she was still young she had been trained by the best healers in Imladris. Her birth and her skills had granted her that special treatment at such young age.

She was a high born Sylvan elf from one of the most important families around Lord Elron. Already as an elfling she had shown the unique gift of truly understanding the inside of any individuum before her and an ability to accept every fault and dark side she ever set her eyes on. This great acceptance came from a powerfull well of pure love inside her which she would freely show to anyone perceptive to her feelings.

Not few high-borne ellons had already tried to gain her heart in marriage but she never felt a special force pulling herself to them ... as she had felt when the Elvenking had set his eyes on her. Although she had not seen him since that first day the event still filled her heart and soul, keeping her mind busy at any leisure moment.

Ellaria had found a close friend in Rithelwen a comparative old ellyth and head of the woodland realm healers. Rithelwen was living outside the palace as she claimed a huge need of fresh air and clear sight of the sky to work her healing skills. She loved living all by herself in the woods close to the palace and Ellaria enjoyed her meetings with the older ellyth immensely.

It was on one of these occasions that Rithelwen suddenly turned her head with an interested look at Ellaria as she spoke of her gift. „Did you use this inside view on me as well my young friend“ Rithelwen asked slightly bemused as she saw Ellarias face crumble with a bad conscience for having looked so deep within her friend without permission. „Forgive me Rithelwen, I did indeed. It is not done by choice but it just happens to me every time I meet an interesting individual who I would like to get acquainted with.“ Ellaria tried to explain.

„Do not fear, I took no offense and on top you are still coming to see me here in my humble home so I guess what you saw did not displease you too much.“ Knowing a good humored elf when she saw one Ellaria joined in the teasing „I actually thought your great knowledge in the healing arts was worth accepting your faults“. They both had a hearty laugh and continued in the potion making when Rithelwen inquired.

„So you also took a closer look at our handsome king, I would guess?“ she didn t even wait for Ellaria to respond but continued „ and found something you were not prepared for!“ It was not a question and Ellaria knew at once that she had found her match in mind exploring skills. 

„No, I did not expect what I found and it puzzles me extremely. Rithelwen, I m actually in desperate need of counsel from a friend who might better understand what happened.“ She told her the whole story about the eye contact, her inside views and the sentence that had formed in her head. After she finished Ellaria felt drained again and sat down for a moment to quieten herself. Rithelwen approached her slowly handing her a mug with hot steaming tea. 

Taking Ellarias hand into hers, Rithelwen finally spoke „I truly thank you for the great trust you put in me and our friendship. I appreciate your honesty, Ellaria. Would you like to hear my point of view even if it might shock you beyond what you already feel?“ 

„Rithelwen, I fully trust your wisdom and will accept your counsel whatever it might do to my emotions.“ 

„Well then young friend hear me well. Your fea is already bond to Thranduils from another life or older times, however you want to call it. When you looked inside him and touched his fea you immediately responded to his and reconnected. You are truly meant to be together and I m sure deep down you have already accepted that fact. As for our king I have some doubts. For sure he is not ignorant of what happened the day he set his eyes on you but he might not yet fully understand or accept what shown to him. He is a very headstrong character and breaking his own ice will be a tremendous job for him.“ Rithelwen chuckled to her own words as she imagined her mighty king trying to fight his emotions.

„I guess this is why he tries to avoid meeting you right now. He wants to regain his self-control.“ When Rithelwen looked at her friend she found Ellaria just staring at her. „Rithelwen, is this truly what you think? It would be ...“ she was lost for words as she tried to understand her own emotions at this revealment „...it would be just too much to hope for.“ Ellaria s final words were a mere whisper and Rithelwen started to understand how deep Ellaria already felt for the king and how engaged her mind and heart was with him.

She squeezed her hand for reassurance and comfort. „Come now little one, let s distract you for some time so you can reflect upon my wise words after the first storm has settled in your mind.“ With this she gestured to Ellaria to hand her the plant laying in front of her. „Be easy Love, faith will show him the way to his happiness. And I have no doubt that you will bring him much of it my young friend! You are so full of joy and love, it pours out of your eyes.“

Ellaria tried her best to concentrate on her work for a few more hours before leaving for the palace where she fell on the bed with a wish never to leave again from the sanctuary of her chamber. „It is real then“ was her last thought before she fell asleep still in her garments.


	3. Adventure

Refreshed after a good-night sleep and much easier in her mind she decided to stroll around in the forest the next day. Rithelwen had asked her to gather a few more plants and Ellaria greatly enjoyed the solitude and distraction this task offered her. After some hours of exploring the plants and different trees however she suddenly heard the busy humming which indicated a beehive close to her. If she had a weaknes it was sweets and especially honey she could not resist. She knew it was stupid and might even become dangerous but she so much wanted to get at least a hand full of the nectar as a treat for herself. 

She started climbing the tree and although elves do move with light and graze it took Ellaria quite long for her fear of heights. When she finally reached a branch from which she could easily touch the beehive she made the mistake of looking down and her head started spinning immediately. She slipped out of fear and her last thought before hitting the ground was that she deserved no better for her foolish action.

She woke some seconds after, knowing that she had been extremely lucky. No damage had been done to her head or other vital parts. But a heavy branch had fallen on top of her foot, breaking her ankle quite badly. A part of her bone was showing and blood kept running out of an ugly open wound while her foot was held in an unnatural position. Being unable to even properly reach her injury for the piece of wood covering it, Ellaria knew without healing her wound she would clearly be unable to make her way back to the palace.

When all these observations started to move into her shocked brain Ellaria realized the consequences. Staying unarmed and streaming blood in the forest at night might be her end. Panic started taking her as she desperately tried to get up on her other foot. She managed alright for some seconds only to fall back down again with enormous pain rushing through her good leg. Maybe she had damaged more than what had been obvious to her until now. 

Accepting her defeat she let her head sink as tears found their way down her cheeks. How did this happen? How stupid had she been? Would she loose her life to her own foolishness. „Please Valar help me I don t want to end like this all alone for a stupid reason. I m begging with all my heart, rescue me from this fate.“

Ellaria prayed, hoped, despaired and started crying again. After what seemed a few hours dawn started to creep upon the sky and she lost all hope of ever leaving this forest again. That was until she heard animal noices approaching. „Oh Valar what creature have you send to end my life?“ she asked in desperation. Only then did she realized the sound was coming from horse hoofs near her. „Help me please“ she cried at the top of her voice, trying to direct the sounds closer to the place where she lay.

And then finally she saw him. His silver-blonde hair distinguishing him from all other ellons in his kingdom. Riding majestically on a huge black stallion he was indeed a sight to be seen. Ellaria gasped in greatest release as she knew herself save from a sudden end she had already excepted. So overpowered by her emotions and her weakness after loosing blood for some hours she just whispered „Thranduil“ in a soft voice before she bore her face in her hands and started sobbing frantically. 

The Elvenking lost no time. Dismounting his horse in one swift movement he was at her side with two long strides. „Ellaria be at ease, all will be well. Do not fear! No harm will come to you now that I found you.“ In her tormented mind Ellaria thought how funny it was to hear these words from him and the double meaning they held for her. However she was too tired and distressed to take control of her emotions right away, so overwhelming was the sight of the king next to her. 

Realizing Ellaria s need for comfort Thranduil moved closer as he carefully placed his hand on hers to calm her with his presence. The feeling that shot through him when his skin was brought on hers was beyond anything he had ever experienced or even thought possible. It was like electric wires going through his whole body giving him pain and pleasure at the same time while bringing up emotions he had tried very hard to govern since their first meeting. 

Ellaria must have felt the same for her head jerked up the second she felt his touch. Meeting his eyes she could see his surprise about what had just happened. A small curling of her lips showed him that she welcomed this contact. Ellaria s almost purple eyes were sparkling with something as he searched them for her emotions. It looked like...could it be....no, it was impossible. It looked like the deepest and most truthful love. Thranduil felt himself getting lost in a swirl of emotions he had no control over at the moment. It scared him to the core but was too tempting and to wonderful to be broken.

Ellaria s inside was a storm of love and excitement, she had completely lost herself in his deep blue eyes, running through his emotions just to see her feelings reflected in an even more powerful way. It was almost too much and too good to be true. She greatly enjoyed the feeling of warmth coming from his elegant hand covering hers. „Stay“ she thought with a passion and need she hadn t thought was in her. As he heard her inner voice calling out to him it was an even greater astonishment for he had not granted her access to his mind. „How is this all possible. I should be able to control myself and not stare at an injured elleth I barely know“. 

It was then that the sent of blood came to Thranduil s sensitive nostrils and he broke the eye contact to look at the source of it. The wound looked quite bad and there was a pool of her blood around the dislocated foot. Thranduil sharply drew in his breath when he realized in what agony Ellaria must have been over the last few hours. Grabbing the branch on top of her leg the king threw it off with in one swift movement.

Finding his self-control back he set to work. „Ellaria, I ll have to mend and heal this wound before taking you back to the palace. However setting you foot back into its natural position will give you pain, I fear. Will you let me do it?“

„Of course my Lord.“ was her simple reply. 

„Hold on to my arm for support. It is nessessary to move as little as possible although I will hurt you.“ He then swiftly moved to kneel behind her, offering her his strong arm while he took her foot gently in his hand, positioning each long finger carefully for the task. „Hold on to me now“ was the last Ellaria heard before a hot flame of pain consumed her mind. In a second it was over. He felt her grip on him tighten, her forehead being pressed hard against his biceps while Ellaria let out a small cry of pain into his arm. Although he knew he was hurting her considerably she did not move as he had asked her to. „She is much stronger than I imagined“ adding with an inside smile he said to himself „in body and mind.“ Thranduil let his fingers move gently over the still open wound, mumbling some enchantments to heal the flesh. 

When she felt all pain gone Ellaria let go her grip on Thranduil s arm. Being tired to the edge she turned her head slightly to let it rest for a second against his chest whispering softly „Thank you my Lord“. His heart tumbled over as he felt her so close and his arm drew her in even closer, holding her with a wish never to let go.

„Again I lost myself to her.“ He thought reproaching himself for being so careless. „I need to understand what is happening to me.“ Releasing her from his tight embrace he held her a few inches away to check for her emotions. Ellaria felt neither shy nor was she surprised by what had happened between them. To her it was a natural consequence of what had been revealed to her on their first meeting. She had greatly enjoyed being pulled into his warm and powerful body, breathing in the scent of the ellon who was her fate.

Thranduil s voice brought her back to reality. „What happened to you? How did you end up alone and badly injured in my forest?“ Ellaria felt all blood rush to her cheeks as she told him her story of climbing a tree and slipping after a wave of fear had caught her. The king slightly arched one eyebrow to her „Why would you do this if you are afraid of heights?“ This question made her cheeks burn with shame as she simply indicated the beehive to him. „I m obsessed with honey“ was all Ellaria could reply before she tilted her head and wished for the earth to swallow her.

She felt a strong but gently finger lifting her chin to meet his eyes. The icy blue pupils staring at her. „You risked your life for the taste of honey?“ She heard a suppressed smile in his words and could feel his body tense next to hers ... to keep him from laughing out loud. „Yes my Lord. And thanks to you I actually feel like laughing about it as well now.“ she said in a good humored voice feeling the memories of the last few hours loosing their terror for her. 

Thranduil chuckled to himself while getting up, offering her his hand for support. „Have no fear my Lady. I healed your wound and it should not give you any pain to stand up now.“ Taking his hand Ellaria got up without any problem. She felt a bit lost for words as she stood before him, still holding his hand while looking straight up into his eyes. A million things occupied her mind and emotions were racing through her with the speed of light. Her breath caught as Thranduil put both his hands on her waist leaving them there for a second before lifting her up on his horse. Seating himself behind her, Thranduil encircling her with his left arm to hold her steady for their ride back to the palace. 

Darkness surrounded them already and the air was getting chilly. Ellaria felt Thranduil pulling her into the warmth of his body gently a moment after she realized she was shaking with cold and fatigue. Her entire body was set on flame when she felt his lips close to the sensitive tip of her elven ear. His voice like silk as he whispered to her „Relax against my body Ellaria. I will keep you warm until we reach the palace.“

Only too glad for this excuse to lean into him she rested her head against his chest, feeling some soft strands of his long hair tickling her neck as she did. After being filled with panic and fear for most of the day this moment now felt like heaven to her. 

Reaching the main gates of the palace they heard some guards calling out to them. Recognizing their king immediately after two short words from him a young ellon sprang to his side to hold Thranduil s horse while he dismounted before helping Ellaria to the ground. The Elvenking issued a few quick commands in his sonorous voice before taking Ellaria s arm to guide her back into the palace.

Before long the events of this day caught up with her and she felt her head spinning as her legs went numb. A small sigh escaped her as she felt a wave of pure fatigue wash over her. Before she slumped down strong arms caught her. Cradling her in his arms, Thranduil carried Ellaria to her chamber. She was sound asleep when he laid her down on the bed, slowly slipping a cover over her tired body. Thranduil watched her features with intense interest. She looked breath-taking in the pale moonlight shining on her bed. Perfect skin and delicate features with long dark curly hair she was a rare beauty amongst even the fair elves. 

„She looks so tiny and vulnerable in this huge bed, her body completly drain of all its energy and still she possessed more power over my emotions after two meetings than I thought anyone would ever have. Valar, what magic are you working on me?“ Thranduil thought to himself. 

He had been aware of something unique happening to him during their first meeting. When first looking and then staring into her almost purple eyes he felt as if she was moving inside him, touching his fea and triggering emotions he had not known existed. After their first encounter in his throne room Thranduil had done his utmost to avoid even the sight of her, knowing he was unable to yet control the emotions she had stirred up. And right when he thought himself capable of dealing with Ellaria on a formal level again the Valar had send him right into his next hurricane of unknown emotions. 

To find her in the forest like that, wounded, helpless and crying had unsettled him in a way he was even afraid to think about. Completely lost in her fears she had called him by his given name which would have been a major offense under normal circumstances but had send shivers down his spine for the unhidden attachment that had echoed in her voice. 

Even the memory of holding her close to him, feeling her struggle to endure the pain inflicted by his healing work and most of all her soft cry against his arm had set fire to his insides as mixed emotions of desire, excitement and love washed over him. She had neither been shy to him, nor intimidated by the touch of his body and above all she had made her confession with honesty and good humor. He had not been given the virtue of being able to laugh about himself and it had surprised him how easily Ellaria had joined in his amusement about her obsession for honey. Truly he had never meet another elleth like her before.

These were his thoughts when he finally left Ellarias chamber, setting out for the healers wing to find someone to check on her needs once she would wake up.


	4. Excuses

Waking up to a feeling of being well-rested and recovered, Ellaria was greatly looking forward to get clean and tidy after her adventure in the forest so she quickly walked to the bathroom, picking up a bowl that had been left on her table. Opening the lid a huge smile spread over her face and she started laughing. It was honey. A full bowl of honey just for her. 

Maybe in the woodland realm it was something common to be had but in Imladris honey was very rare and precious. Ellaria felt like a kid that had just been given a present. Dipping her finger into the bowl she slowly suck the honey of her finger while enjoying the intense taste of this golden juice. It was pure delight to her. „I ll have to thank him for just another thing.“ she thought still smiling to herself before entering her bath.

Meanwhile Thranduil and his main healers were attending a meeting with the Imladris delegation. He tried to follow what was said best he could but flash backs of last nights event kept distracting him. How Ellaria s body had felt so close to his, the excitement that had run through him as she had rested her head against his chest. It had felt all so natural but now in the light of day he had to come to his senses and think about the decent next steps to get to....wherever he had to go. 

„...so my Lord I would like to thank you once again for showing us such great hospitality. We will take only the best memories back to Imladris.“ It was then that Thranduil s thoughts flew back to reality. „ taking back memories?“ „Excuse my occupied mind this morning Glorfian but do you intent to leave my realm already?“ „Yes my Lord, with your consent we would like to leave for Imladis in two days to avoid the first storms of winter on our way home.“ 

Thranduils inside was in complete turmoil. He could not let her go. It was out of question. He had no idea what was or could be between them and how to proceed but losing her now was no option for him at all. For a moment he was lost for an answer and could feel the tension rising as all elves in the room turned their heads to him. 

„My Lord, excuse me for not having brought this up before but I have an urgent request upon this matter.“ It was Rithelwen addressing the king in what seemed some distress. „I have worked with an Imladris healer on a new way to cure injuries which combined the two different methods of healing used in our realm and Imladris. To lose this partner at a crucial stage of development would destroy every chance of success. May I therefore kindly ask you, Glorfian to extend the healers stay until next spring? It would be a great loss for both our kingdoms indeed not to further explore the possibilities of this combined method.“

Glorfian was less than happy to allow such request. However he had no other option after Rithelwens pleading words but to give his consent. „And who is this healer working with you my Lady Rithelwen?“ „Lady Ellaria. She has proven to be a rare talent and of unique understanding when it comes to our natural healing arts.“ „I will consult with her first but give you my consent already should she agree to stay here.“ Thranduil s heart leaped for joy at this new development. Rithelwen had single-handed saved him from what had felt the biggest loss of his life. „And why did it feel like this when you barely know her?“ his mind fired back at him.

„ My Lord Glorfian, from what I ve heard the shared work of our healers brought great improvement to our knowledge. Therefore please join us for a ball on your last evening my kingdom so we could properly celebrate all our joint achievements.“ Many eyebrows shot up at this speech because although the Woodland elves were known to have a taste for feasts it was also known that the king had not been particularly thrilled to receive the Imladris delegation to his halls. Again Glorfian had no other option but to express his gratitude for the kings kindness.

After everybody had left the room Thranduil wanted to go and check on Ellaria when his steward already announced her to have asked for an audience. „She may enter.“ was his surprised answer to the request. Once more she had been quicker than him.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

„Good morning your majesty.“ Ellaria sank into a graceful curtsy. “My Lady Ellaria, I m quite surprised to see you already standing in front of me after last nights events. Am I right in my presumption that you are feeling better?“ „Indeed I do my Lord, thanks to your skills my foot has completely healed and since you provided me with my favorite source of energy I will be able to go back to my work with Rithelwen later today. But first I wanted to thank you for nothing less than saving my life yesterday.“ her words were simple but the tone of her voice betrayed the strong emotions underneath the surface. 

After all she had been in considerable danger and she knew it. As Ellaria spoke she looked straight up into Thranduils eye s. Their eyes locked and Ellaria had to force herself not to get lost in the depths of this icy blue sea. She held so much tenderness and love for him but at the same time a strange helplessness of feeling so close to his heart but being so far from him in reality. 

Thranduil just kept staring at her as he sensed the emotions inside her. After a sleepless night he had been resolved to take control of his feelings for her, wanting to estimate, test and watch her before allowing himself any further attachment but now that she was standing in front of him, small and delicate with all her beauty almost hurting his eyes to look at, Thranduil knew he had lost the battle already.

„My Lord, I also have to ask your forgiveness for calling you by your given name when I first caught sight of you. I was not myself and meant no disrespect. I hope you did not take offense.“ „I did not, Ellaria.“ with these words Thranduil moved closer. Standing next to her he towered over her, his gaze never leaving her eyes. „I don t mind you calling me by my given name. I actually would ask you to do so whenever we are in private.“ Ellaria found it very hard to breath at the moment. 

She couldn t take her eyes of his beautiful face, especially his slightly parted lips that had just said these words to her „...whenever we are in private.“ „Oh Tranduil, if you knew how much I want to share some private moments with you. To taste those wonderfully shaped lips on mine, to feel your arms drawing me to you, holding me close and...“ „Ellaria, are you well? You look a bit shaken. Would you like to sit down?“ „No thank you ....Thranduil.“ she had to smile as she spoke his name for the first time with his consent. „It is just your presence so close to me is a bit breathtaking.“ 

Realizing she had said these words out loud a pink flush came to her cheeks and a hand flew up to cover her mouth as she gasped. „Oh Valar, what have I said?“. But in the same moment she thought her shame was complete she felt his hands reaching out for her, gently cupping her face as his eyes sparkled with something that send shivers down her spine. He was leaning in, whispering „Ellaria...“ as a heavy knock was heard on the door. 

„My Lord forgive me, I m looking for Lady Ellaria. Apparently she was hurt in the forest yesterday and I can t find her anywh...oh.“ Glorfian was standing in the door frame. His face had changed from distress to surprise. Seeing Ellaria standing close to the Elvenking with a complete startled expression on her beautiful face he realized he had interrupted something private and maybe not entirely proper for an unmarried young Lady.

„My Lady, I m so very glad I found you. I hope I m not disturbing your..em... private session with the king.“ It was not a question but sounded like a reproach. Ellaria felt her cheeks blush once more and tilted her head. „My Lord Glorfian, I m sorry you were worried about me. I was indeed injured last night in the forest. King Thranduil found me and healed my wounds. I was about to thank him for his help.“ She was trying to apologisze and explain the awkward circumstances in which he had found her. Thranduil felt some strong anger rise inside him. How dare this impudent elf intrude on what had promised to become one of the best moments of his life. 

„You obviously had a lot to thank him for which might require a deep gratitude.“ Glorfian continued with a hint of irony in his voice. This send Thranduil over the edge. „My Lord, I don t believe whatever happens in MY throne room is any concern of yours. Also you may not be familiar with our habit of waiting in front of a door for an invitation before intruding on a sovereigns privacy. Maybe it is dealt with differently in your kingdom but I inform you that in my realm waking the kings wrath is not a good idea at all.“

Thranduil had changed completely. His body straightened up with every word he fired in Glorfians direction, it was a menace itself by now. His eyes were boring down the intruder with an icy cold stare. Ellaria felt like a different person was standing in front of her. „A dangerous thing his strong will is indeed.“ she thought to herself as she watched him with some fascination.

Glorfian on the other hand had been crushed by the kings words, now kneeling down to apologize. „My Lord I didn t mean to show you any disrespect and am deeply sorry should my words towards my fellow healer have offended you. I was just worried for her well being and also wanted to inform her about Lady Rithelwens request.“ „Than do so and please get up again.“ Ellaria saw Thranduils body relax a bit as his temper cooled again.

„Ellaria, as you know our delegation will leave in two days to journey back to Imladris before the winter storms.“ Ellarias eyes grew wide with shock, she had completely forgotten about the planed return. All she could think about was that by no means she would be leaving Thranduil, not yet and never again, but what could she do? The second the information hit her brain a small „no“ escaped her lips and she felt Thranduils head turn, his eyes fixed on her. 

„However we were informed by Lady Rithelwen about your new healing method which she strongly wishes to explore further for success. And King Thranduil kindly accepted your stay until spring if you wish so.“ Ellaria started to breath again. „Rithelwen, I owe you my life.“ she thought. Looking back at the king she said „Thank you your majesty for this kindness. I would very much like to finish my work with Lady Rithelwen and gladly accept your invitation.“ Her whole face was lightened with a most beautiful smile of gratitude and relief as she smiled at Thranduil. Once more he was lost for words.

„Then we will bid you farewell tomorrow night at the ball, my Lady. May I ask you to accompany me Ellaria so we could make final arrangements now?.“ With another deep bow Glorfian made for the door. Ellaria glanced once more up into deep blue eyes that held a warm tenderness after being so threateningly cold before. 

„Majesty, with your consent I will leave now.“ Thranduil nodded his head and Ellaria left with Glorfian. „He actually saved me from my own overpowering emotions. I have to conquer this or I shall scare her away.“ The king turned swiftly and with three large strides he reached the doors, making for the training ground for some excessive sword practice that would take his mind of the turmoil inside of him ...at least for a few hours.


	5. Misunderstandings

Before the night of the ball everything had been settled for Ellaria s stay in the woodland realm. As her position demanded Glorfian had been very respectful towards her, offering to take back a letter for her parents, asking their consent in this matter as well. Ellaria on the other hand had tried her best to convince him that nothing improper had happened between her and the king. Glorfian only smiled to her explanation. „My Lady, I never imagined you behaving in an indecent way. Just remember Thranduil is a headstrong king with an overwhelming temper and he is used to subjects obeying to the commands he issues. Stay true to yourself and listen to your moral compass. I hope to see you save and happy back in Imladris before long. Farewell my Lady and take care of yourself.“ Ellaria blew a soft kiss on his cheek to express her gratitude for his concerns and good wishes.

Deep in her thoughts about Glorfian s words she went back to her chamber and got dressed for the ball. Ellaria was still doubting what to make of his last comment about seeing her back soon when entering the main hall, now decorated with the fruits, flowers and in the colors of late autumn. It was the most beautiful arrangement she had ever seen and her heart lightened with joy.

This was until she saw him. Dressed in the most magnificent robe, his crown resembling the decoration of the hall, Thranduil looked every part of a glorious king. Ellaria couldn t help starring at him for several moments, absorbing every detail of his breathtaking appearance. She had heard stories of his taste for unique gems and jewels but the huge brooch he was wearing with his wonderful robe was not to be compared to any piece of jewellery she had ever seen before. 

„Ellaria, I m so glad to see you here. I didn t want to leave without saying goodbye to you.“ Ellaria recognized a familiar voice in her confused mind and slowly came to her senses again. „Aldan, I m also very glad to see you before our delegation leaves Mirkwood. I haven t seen much of you during the last weeks. Did you have an enjoyable stay?“ „It was beyond anything I was expecting. The healing methods of he Sindar are very elaborate but still very close to nature, if you know what I mean? I think you will stay here for some time to work on a combined method with Lady Rithelwen?“ „Indeed I will and I m very grateful for this chance. Although I have to admit seeing you all leave and staying behind makes me feel a bit homesick at the moment. Will you give my warmest regards to my sister, Aldan?“ „Of course I will my little one. Having her husband back will hopefully diminish the pain of not seeing her younger sister before spring again.“ Aldan was Ellaria s brother in law, married to her older sister to whom Ellaria was particularly attached. 

„Now then little sister, would you honor me with the first dance?“ Aldan took Ellaria s hand presuming her agreement to his proposal. They made it to the dance floor without seeing the burning eyes of the Elvenking boring into their backs.

Thranduil felt his inside burn with jealousy as he watched the attractive ellon taking Ellaria to the dancefloor. Of course she must have some suitors amongst her fellow healers. No one being close to her could resist her radiant character. He had just assumed she was all his to have whenever he would make up his mind to take the next step of proposing a union between them. How could he have been so arrogant and mislead? 

Very dark thoughts were making their way up to his mind as an elegant female hand was placed gently on his arm. „My Lord, what about this stormy expression on your face on a night of merry events. Let me persuade you to join in the dancing.“ It was Lady Nemalia, one of his closer acquaintances at court. She was beautiful, intelligent, high-borne and an always tempting distraction for him or had been before Thranduil lost himself to unknown emotions invoked by Ellaria s appearance in his realm. Following his gaze and facial expression Nemalia expected a good chance of sweeping him away from this elleth that was, as rumor had it, getting very close to his heart.

Taking her hand, Thranduil chose a spot close to Ellaria and Aldan to begin the dance. Focussing on the elleth in front of him, Thranduil tried his best not to notice the looks and laughs being exchanged between Ellaria and her partner. However when Ellaria caught sight of the king she gave him a delicate smile so full of warmth and tenderness he could not continue with his charade.

„Lady Nemalia please forgive me but I ll have to attend to our guests to properly say good-bye to them.“ He excused himself after two dances and made for the head table to speak with Glorfian. „ She is getting to him indeed. I ll have to watch her closely.“ Nemalia thought with her eyes fixed on Ellaria.

As the evening moved on Ellaria was actually disappointed not to be asked to dance with the king. Why was he ignorig her completely? She had seen him at the dancefloor with a most beautiful elleth. „Maybe his heart had already been taken by her?“ It could not be. Ellaria still felt the certainty of belonging to Thranduil. Their souls were connected from an older time of that she was sure. „Perhaps he is just trying to reassure Glorfian about my stay here?“ Ellaria was quite puzzled by Thranduil s behaviour as he continued to ignore her even when seated close to her at dinner. 

„My Lady Ellaria, you don t seem to enjoy your dinner very much. Is our food not to your taste or do you already feel homesick?“ Nemalias comment forced her to concentrate on the dinner again. „I m sorry my Lady we have not been introduced yet so I don t know to whom I should address my reply.“ Ellarias open smile was in contrast to the reproach she had just issued in Nemalias direction for taking the liberty of speaking to her without respecting the formality of being introduced to a Lady first. „Excuse my rudeness my Lady. May I humbly ask for the kings assistance in this matter?“ Nemalia was witty indeed. 

Thranduil s head turned slowly, his eyes meeting Ellaria s and her breath caught to find nothing but coldness in them. She was confused beyond anything when she heard his sonorous voice introducing the two ellyth.

„Thank you my Lord. May I now ask you to answer my question Lady Ellaria?“ Nemalia showed a sweet smile upon her beautiful face that was almost as breathtaking as the Elvenking sitting next to her. „Lady Nemalia, I find great joy in tasting your delicious food. Especially the woodland honey worked real wonder on me.“ Ellarias voice held a suppressed smile as she knew Thranduil would understand the meaning of her words and did. 

A faint curl twisted up the left side of his lips for a second. „And thank you for your worries about being homesick but I wouldn t wish to leave this realm for anything in the world.“ Finally Thranduil turned his head to look at her again. There was less ice in his expression this time but doubts. Ellaria locked her eyes with his, pushing all her emotions into the look she gave him.

„Lady Ellaria, would you honor me with the next dance.“ „With pleasure my Lord.“ Ellaria still had no idea what had brought on his change of mood but she was happy to get a chance for a quick private talk now.

Taking her hand, Thranduil felt the electric wires running through his whole body again and one side glance at his partner told him the hand he was holding was shaking from joy of feeling his touch. Leading Ellaria to the dancefloor he felt all eyes on him. After their adventure in the woods a few days ago rumors had spread in the palace and everybody was eager to see if the supposed couple would live up to the gossips.

Thranduil felt an overwhelming tenderness towards the elleth in front of him as he gently placed his hand on her back, holding her other small hand with his strong fingers. Their dance was gracious and all eyes followed them in amazement as they continued to sway to the music. 

Although Ellaria greatly enjoyed Thranduil s hand on her back, the slight pressure he used to hold her close to him and the way their bodys moved in rhythm, her mind was still not at ease after seeing the coldness in his eyes. „Thranduil, have I somehow offended you?“ she whispered to him. „Lady Ellaria, I would not exactly call this being in private.“ came his reproach quickly, his gaze boring into her as if she had just majorly insulted him. 

„Forgive me my Lord. I just wanted to reach beyond the wall of ice your looks place in front of me.“ Thranduil saw sadness creeping into her eyes that were usually so full of joy and happiness. „Do I have this power over her?“ The thought softened his mood immediately. „No, you have not offended me Ellaria. I apologize if I gave you cause to think differently.“ A soft smile had found its way to his eyes and he felt Ellaria s body relaxing to his reassuring words .

After the dance had finished the Imladris delegation bid the king good-bye and left the hall which was also the official end to the ball. Ellaria leaving with her fellow healers to see them off. 

Feeling light at heart again Thranduil passed through the corridor as he suddenly stopped, his jaw dropping open and his inside going dead cold. Ellaria was standing in a corner her arms wrapped around the handsome ellon she had danced with before. Turning in the opposite direction Thranduil made the greatest effort not to lose his temper in the open now. 

He made it to his chamber before unleashing his anger. How could he have been so blinded by an elleth to believe himself in love, ready to offer his life to her just to find her in the arms of another? He would make her pay for that. Never before the great Elvenking had felt so betrayed.


	6. Revenge

A week had passed since her delegation left for Imladris and Ellaria had never felt so lonely and miserable before in her life. Had it not been for Rithelwen and her believe in belonging to this realm and its glorious but moody king, Ellaria had been on her way home before long. Everything had changed after the ball and she could still not see what she had done to obviously invoke Thranduils wrath. For wrath it must be that kept him from her. 

She haden t even seen him let alone spoken to him since their dance. When her desperation got to much to bear Ellaria finally talked to Rithelwen about her feelings. „I heard about his moods but never actually found him completely unresonable. So maybe you should ask for an audience to clear the situation.“ Rithelwen suggested. At this point Ellaria was ready to take any measures to end her misery and requested an audience with the king to which she was admitted the same evening.

She left her chamber in deep thoughts how to proceed with him and how to endure his icy glance when she took a turn into the next corridor only to find a couple standing in front of his office. Entangled in an intimate embrace the elleth was obviously enjoying the passionate kiss of a silver-blonde ellon. 

Realizing it was Nemalia clinging to no one else but Thranduil. Ellaria s eyes widened in horror. She gasped for air as her hands flew to her mouth trying to quickly cover it, she felt tears swelling up in her eyes as she turned as quickly as possible fleeing the sight of what she had thought her soul-mate kissing someone else.

„How can this be, how could I be so mistaken in my perception? Why Thranduil, why.“ her mind was screaming as her heart broke and tears started running down her cheeks. She made it to her chamber before being torn into frantic sobs that would not stop for many hours.

Thranduil however was in no less distress. It had been his dearest wish to take revenge for what she had put him through the night of the ball. So seducing a more than willing Nemalia into a passionate kiss for Ellaria to see was the best plan he could come up with in his angered mind. But when he finally perceived her presence and heard her pitiful gasp to the scene she witnessed he wasn t enjoying his revenge at all. Also Nemalia hadn t been so easy to get rid of, wanting to share more intimacy as they had done some times in the past. But Thranduil had no mind for such things. His every sense being occupied with HER. 

After he couldn t find rest for some hours he decided to distract himself by wandering through his halls. No wonder his walk took him past Ellarias chamber. Standing outside her door for some moments he finally heard her suppressed sobbing. It was a sound that made his insides fall to the floor with pity and the strong wish to rush in and comfort her „What have I done?“. His hand was already going for the door when her sobs stopped. „Maybe she fell asleep. I will see her right tomorrow.“ With a heavy heart he made it back to his chambers the sound of her sobs still in his head.

The next morning Thranduil allowed Ellaria some time to properly get herself together before walking to her chamber, knocking with a light hand. As he waited for her to answer his heart started racing. But there was no reply. He knocked again much louder with still no reaction from the other side of the door. Finally losing his patience he pushed the unlocked door open and entered. Her bed was untouched, her cloak was gone. In one swift movement he turned around and made for the stable.

„Good morning my Lord.“ Thranduil was greeted but stopped the guard with one harsh sign from his hand. „My horse, quickly. Have you seen Lady Ellaria this morning?“ his face was a thunderstorm ready to break at anyone that came in his way. „Yes my Lord, she left very early this morning to make it back to Imladris before sunset.“ Thranduil did not reply to this but mounted his horse to race out of the stables. 

He was raging with anger and a fierce reproach against his stupid need for revenge on some one so vulnerable who had shown him all the affection he could have ever wished for.

It took him only an hour to find her. The horse she was riding being no match for his stallion, he caught her a few seconds after she had noticed he had come for her. Trying to set her horse into a gallop to escape him Ellaria enraged him even more. Holding on to the reins of her horse, Thranduil jumped of his stallion. His eyes set on fire, his heart in turmoil and his mind ready to lash out to her, punishing her for her attempt to flee from him.

„What do think you are doing?“ he thundered at her, jerking her off the horse to stand before him. His gaze felt like a dagger cutting through her with all his suppressed anger ready to be unleashed when he found her eyes. They were red and swollen with large dark circles underneath them. they held a sadness he had never seen in anyone before and it broke Thranduil s heart to know he had been the source of it.

„My Lord, please I beg you just let me be. I need to leave, please.“ Ellaria s voice was full of desperation and tears she wouldn t be able to keep away for much longer. „You just left the palace without telling anybody, you wanted to flee from...me?!“ there was no sympathy in his voice as he scrolled at her. 

„Please Thranduil, I have to get away from you.“ Her words shook him to the core but he continued as before. „Lady Ellaria, you have no permission to leave this realm.“ at these words a sob escaped her lips and Thranduil knew she was completely broken. „What have I done?“ He thought once more. 

„I want to know the reason for this escape. And let it be the truth.“ He issued his command at her as if he had no feelings for her at all. He would not soften to her a bit at least in his appearance.

With a deep sigh Ellaria looked straight into his eyes. „As you wish my Lord. It is a very embarrassing truth for me but you will have it as you commanded. From our first meeting I had a feeling or even a conviction that I was meant to be with you. I searched your fea and when I touched it I felt like meeting an old friend, a connected soul, my destiny, however you want to call it. But it was only when you first touched me physically that I knew for sure you were mine and I was yours. 

I kept this conviction and happily accepted the great gift fate presented me with when your mood changed and I seemed to lose all interest for you. At the ball I tried so hard to reconnect with you, being unable to taste the delicious food in front of me for the only thing I wanted to taste so badly were your lips on mine.“ She heard Thranduil inhale sharply as she mentioned this scene.

„Even during our dance you pushed my away with your words but held me close to your body. I was so puzzled but wanted to talk to you still. On my way to the audience however I witnessed you and Lady Nemalia sharing a kiss and it was then I realized your kisses were not for me....“ her voice broke and tears found their way again down her cheeks as she added in a whisper „You were not for me.“ 

Ellaria tilted her head as new sobs started to shake her tired body. „No, Ellaria!“ In one swift movement Thranduil was by her side, pulling her into his arms, trying to hold her as she fought him of. 

„Ellaria, please listen to me. I m so very sorry for what I did to you. I perceived all your signs of attachment to me, and I was more than willing to return them but than I saw you with this ellon at the ball. The way you danced together and later even embraced him tenderly in the corridor it just got the better of me. That is why I was so cold towards you. I was angered out of my senses by your actions.“ „What ellon? What have I done wrong? Aldan? My brother in law?“ Ellarias head was spinning, as she found herself unable to focus on this conversation. „Your brother in law?“ 

It took some time for Thranduil to digest this information and he felt more than ashamed. „Forgive me, Ellaria, please forgive me.“ „There is nothing to forgive it was a simple misunderstanding. But it does not change your attachement to Lady Nema....“ „NO, please listen to me. Nemalia means nothing to me. There were ellyth in my past I shared passionate moments with but I have never been in love and I never formed a bond with any of them. Do you understand what I m saying?“ Ellaria just nodded feeling a great tiredness washing over her.

„Never did I take any of these ellyth to my chamber. The only elf I will ever take there is to be my queen.“ He let the words sink in but Ellaria showed no reaction. She felt a gentle finger under her chin, bringing her head up again to meet his eyes that were now full of passion, need for release and love. „Do you understand what I m saying?“ 

Ellaria saw him moving closer, he was so close now she could feel his breath on her face. She looked up to see what was happening when he leaned in and lightly pressed his warm lips on her mouth. 

The feelings shooting through her mind and soul were beyond description. It was a feather-light touch of his mouth on hers but so very promising of the great passion, love and tenderness he felt for her. It took Ellaria s breath away and left her dizzy. Just as Thranduil started to move away from her, Ellaria kissed him back. Applying more pressure than he had done, tasting his mouth on hers while slightly parting her lips.

A soft moan escaped Thranduil s throat as he felt a wave of pure love coming for him. She was his. Finally he could accept this truth and rejoice in it. 

After Ellaria broke the kiss, her knees gave way under her weight as the torments of last night hit her. Feeling her last drop of energy leaving, Thranduil pulled her closer to him before lifting her up into his arms. „Ellaria, please stay with me at least until Yule so I can prove worthy of you. If you still want to leave then I will let you go, I promise.“ Tilting her head to his request she gave her consent. 

Thranduil lifted her into the saddle in front of him. Her horse running free now would be able to keep up with his stallion on the way back. He held her close to him, trying to pass some of his warmth and energy to her drained body. „Let go Ellaria, I will take care of you and hold you steady even if you fall asleep.“ Instead of an answer Ellaria laced her fingers through the elegant hand holding her by the waist while resting her head against the kings chest just next to his heart. 

„This is exactly where you belong my love“ Thranduil thought to himself.


	7. Orks

When they reached the palace Ellaria was half asleep in Thranduil s arms but forced herself to fully wake up again before they would reach the stables. „My Lord, my I ask to be taken to Rithelwens hut instead. She is waiting for me and I would like to avoid anyone seeing me like this.“ A small smile showed on her tired face that made Thranduil s heart once again heavy with guilt. 

As they reached the little hut Ellaria turned her head to gaze at the ellon who had shattered her heart into pieces last night. Looking up she found his eyes full of tenderness and a small glint of pity towards her almost ragged state of body and soul. Ellaria reached out one hand to gently touch his cheek, letting her hand rest on it for a while she continued to look into his eyes for reassurance of his affections, venturing further to check for his fea again.

This time it was wide open to her and what she felt radiating from it was more than she could have hoped for. He loved her and was not hiding it. Gathering all her courage Ellaria put her second hand around Thranduils neck to pull him closer and he willingly followed her into another kiss with a small gasp as he felt her need for him.

Breaking the kiss, Ellaria gave him one last serious look that went straight to his soul before gliding from the horse in an elegant motion. „Thank you Thranduil for saving me once more.“ He wanted to reply but she quickly turned and almost ran into the hut.

„As if she needs shelter from my presence.“ Thranduil thought to himself before turning his stallion and riding of to face another day as king.

Inside the hut Rithelwen had already been waiting for an hour, wondering what kept Ellaria so long from her work. „Good morning little one. I m happy to finally see you here. But why are you so ...oh.“ Seeing Ellarias face in the light made her stop in the middle of her sentence. „Ellaria, what happened?“ Her eyes were red and swollen from too many tears that must have found their way down her perfect cheeks. But the most striking change was the look inside them. Completely drained of energy, these always so vivid pools of joy and happiness looked like dark holes. Rithelwen thought she looked shaken to her core. „But hopefully not broken.“

„Come here love and let me take care of you.“ Pushing Ellaria into a huge chair close to the fire, Rithelwen placed one hand on her arm, stroking her head with the other hand. She saw new tears dwelling up in these beautiful eyes as Ellaria was searching for words to begin her story. „King Thranduil?!“ it was not so much a question but a statement coming from Rithelwen s lips.

Hearing his name Ellaria burst into tears, holding on to Rithelwens arm as she cried out all turmoil from inside her. After a few minutes Ellaria calmed down. Telling Rithelwen all of what had happened since she made her way to meet the king for an audience she felt a huge tiredness of her body and mind. When she had finished Rithelwen softly pressed a kiss on her forehead whispering „Oh Ellaria, what have I gotten you into? Better you should have left to live an easy life back in Imladris.“ „No, Rithelwen don t say that. I would have never left him. I love him and I belong to him...“ „You are right Ellaria but you are paying a dear price for this love. And be sure this will not be the last time he hurts you and I fear not the worst.“ Ellarias eyes grew wide as her friends words sank in. 

Then she whispered „But I would not wish for him to be different. I accept whatever sacrifice I have to make to be with him.“ Rithelwen just looked back at her with some pride in her eyes. „And you are the only one strong enough to take such a challenge. „ Seeing Ellaria shake with fatigue she added „Wait love, let me get you some tea to warm you.“ Ellaria was already fast asleep in her chair when Rithelwen returned with a steaming hot mug.

She was still asleep many hours later when an unexpected visitor arrived. The Elvenking was received by Rithelwens accusing look as she greeted him with a cold „Your Majesty, how can I be of service to you.“ Her eyes spoke more of her real feelings than was appropriate and she knew it.

„I came to require after Lady Ellaria. I brought her here this morning and wanted to know why she has not returned to the palace at this late hour.“ „As you are well aware of, she was in bad need of some sleep and has not waken until now.“ Rithelwens voice sounded strange with so much anger being suppressed. The king shot her a fierce look ready to reply in the same tone when he heard Ellaria gasping in her sleep. 

Entering the small parlor he found her asleep in a huge chair. She looked lovely with some rosy color on her cheeks, her long dark lashes moving slightly under her dreams. His heart almost rolled over when he heard her whisper in her sleep „No, this can not be. Why are you doing this to me?“ In another second he rushed to kneel before her, leaning over her lovely face while his hand reached out for hers. Thranduil saw a single tear floating from her eye and his guilt and shame knew no comparison. 

She was dreaming about last nights events, he had literally created a nightmare for her. Gently touching her cheeks and wiping away the tear he called her, his voice not even a whisper „Ellaria“. She must have heard him nevertheless for a soft smile showed on her face which almost broke Thranduil s self-control and made him love her even more. It was then he promised himself to make her his as soon as possible to keep away all possible hurt in the world.

„Rithelwen, I m so very sorry.“ The king looked up to meet the healers eyes that had been fixed on him for some time now. Taking in every move and action he took towards Ellaria. „My Lord, I m in no position to judge you but let me tell you this. Ellaria knows where she belongs and she honours her commitment. Never doubt her feelings for you and less harm shall come to you both....“ Her speech was interrupted by a guard bursting into her hut starting to speak at once. 

„My King there has been a severe attack on an Elven village close to our border. It seems an army of Orks has crossed our lands and slaughtered hundreds of elves as they passed.“ In one second the king was on his feet. Standing tall and majestically in front of Rithelwen. At least he knew what actions were required from him in this situation. „Lady Rithelwen please take as many healers and supplies as you can have ready in an hour. We will leave for the village this very evening.“

And in the next moment Thranduil was gone with the guard to muster his army. Ellaria awoke a few minutes later hearing the noises from Rithelwens busy packing all herbs and mixtures she could find. „Rithelwen, what happened? How long was I asleep? You have a very worried look upon your face and seem to be in a hurry....“  
„Apparently there has been an Ork army attacking an Elven village. The king wants to leave within the next hour and has ordered me to bring as many healers and supplies as I can find in such short time.“ Ellaria was up in a second helping Rithelwen with her tasks before getting ready to leave with her king.

Before nightfall the Elvenking led a small army to the borders of his realm. A cavalcade of healers following them to an unknown task. Ellaria was riding the same horse she had used this morning to escape from Thranduil. She still felt a bit drained after what had happened the night before but by no means had she been prepared to let a chance pass her by to help the victims of such evil attack ...and to follow him.

After a three hour ride they already saw the night sky been light up by huge fires and a faint smell of blood and violence could be detected as they rode on in silence. The destruction Thranduil s army finally came upon was by far the worst Ellaria had ever seen and she felt panic and terror creeping on her as images of what must have happened to the elves who lived here came to her mind. 

But all doubts were was gone as she slid down from her horse to care for the first victim. Ellaria was half aware of the turmoil going on around her. She heard screams, orders being shouted, bodies being carried around, healers moving about their task swiftly and then she spotted the king. He was making for his horse, his silver-blond hair shining in the light of the full moon. His suit of armor as black as the burned huts and trees around him. Thranduil looked like the warrior king he was supposed to be.

Realizing he was about to set off with his army to take revenge on the Orcs, Ellaria felt her feet running toward him before she even thought about it. „My Lord, my Lord...“ she was calling out to him and he heard her voice even with all this mayhem around him. He would have recognized her tone anywhere. 

Thranduil could not believe Rithelwen had brought her here. He felt an overwhelming joy seeing her rushing towards him but at the same time his guts went cold with fear for her live at this stricken place. Ellaria was at his side before he had had a chance to make up his mind about her further stay.

Looking up to him, her eyes full of emotions and an all consuming love radiating from deep within her. It was for him! It unsettled Thranduil completely to realize that all her love, her sorrow and fear belonged to him. Lost for words he just stared back at her as Ellaria reached for his gloved hand, squeezing it lightly as she whispered „Be safe my Lord“ before turning around quickly to rush back to her abandoned patient. 

The healers of the woodland realm worked all night, trying to save as many from death as possible. There were far too many fatal wounds done by the cruel weapons of the foul creatures that had haunted the once peaceful Elven village and Ellaria had to accept her defeat by death over and over again. Her energy was consumed by the elves she healed as much as by the once she lost and a heavy sadness started to consume her inner flame of love and happiness that usually shown so bright.

Also there were no news so far from the kings army and Ellaria worked even harder to suppress her fears for the one she loved. Suddenly she saw one of Thranduil s personal guards Lord Halador sitting heavily wounded on a stump waiting for a healer to attend to him. Ellaria ran to him „Where is the king?“ she couldn t get out her next question as she felt panic washing over her, her eyes overflowing with tears. The guard got up to comfort her as a sonorous voice was heard „I m here Ellaria.“ 

She flew to him in a mere second, launching her body in his arms. Her hands going around his neck while she burried her face in his chest. „You are safe“ was all Ellaria could get out feeling his strong arms encircling her, pressing her body to his for reassurance. It felt divine. Ellaria allowed herself to breath in his scent before pulling away from Thranduil. She could feel the stares of all elves around them. 

Lowering her eyes she stated „Forgive me my Lord for being so informal. I lost myself to fear and panic. But I truly thank Valar for your safe return.“ Thranduil s reply was overtaken by a shout from a soldier for the kings attention. Apparently there were still many decisions to be taken before anyone would rest that night.

When finally in his tent alone Thranduil couldn t fight back the memories of Ellaria. The way she had been worried out of her senses for him, how she had forgotten all about decency and the fact that half his army was watching them. Her body pressed so close to his, her arms clinging to him as if she was about to drawn without him, the feel of her soft strands on his neck and her scent as she had exhaled all her sorrow and fear into his chest. It was almost too much for Thranduil to take. 

His own emotions were about to overpower him. Never had he thought it possible to feel that strong for anyone and now all he wanted was to lose himself in Ellaria s presence.


	8. Night of fire

There were many pressing issues to work on for both of them. The king was required to take measures to restore the village and secure its inhabitants by making sure such attacks could never be repeated without warning. They all worked hard from morning till night with a short supply of food and no comfort or privacy at all. Ellaria found great happiness in healing and her fellow elves and the fact she was able to see the king every day for a few times. 

Sometimes they would just share a quick glance or short nod but Ellaria still felt his presence all the time like a blanket wrapping her up during the day and covering her gently at night when her eyes watched the stars in the sky, her heart so full of him. 

Thranduil on the other hand felt as if he finally wasn t alone with all his kingly tasks and sorrows. She was around him, sharing his responsibility to care for his subjects in a natural way. Would life feel like this forever? 

During the second week of their stay in the village a new caravan arrived bringing in food, weapons and...Lady Nemalia. She had heard about what happened and who was amongst the healers. Usually she would not have cared over much for such stories but keeping in mind how awkward Thranduil had acted after their last kiss she did not want him around her for to much unguarded. 

Upon her arrival Nemalia immediately made for the royal tent as she thought it impossible to stay unprotected amongst such filth and misery as she had found in the village. But the king was gone. Standing in front of the provisional healing wing when Nemalia found him, his surprise to see her was not well hidden. She had never been much interested in anything but his performance in her bedchamber, so what could possibly bring her to this place? 

Maybe rumours were spreading faster than he had thought. He would have to deal with the situation right after his arrival back to the palace.

A glorious smile lightened the lady s face as she approached the king with light feet and a heart ready to take any steps to secure him from Ellaria. 

Ellaria on the other hand had been busy since a few hours with helping an elleth to deliver her first child. It had given her the greatest joy after all these days of sadness and death around her. Now she left the medical wing for some fresh air. Her dress and hands were still stained and sweat ran down her face and bare arms after many hours of hard work. Her mind was busy with the wonder she had just witnessed when running straight into the Elvenking and Lady Nemalia. 

Her insides turned cold at the sight of this glorious couple and the just forgotten feeling of desperation and jealousy started to creep upon her again. Nemalia was like a fairy-tale standing in a nightmare. So beautiful and pale and ...clean. Her hair and dress all perfection and her face showing the most gracious smile as she talked to the king. Realizing her own appearance being far from acceptable Ellaria tried to turn around and leave unseen when she heard Nemalia s voice calling her name. 

„Lady Ellaria, what happened to you?“ Nemalia was truly shocked to see her in that state. „You look like you were attacked by Orks yourself.“ The lady couldn t help but smile to her own witty comment while turning her head back to meet the kings eyes. 

But what she found there wiped away her smile instantly. Thranduil s eyes were fixed on the wrecked elleth in front of them. His expression held a tenderness she had never seen there before and from that moment she hated Ellaria with all her might. „Pardon me, my Lady. I just left the medical wing a few moments ago for some fresh air. Please excuse the sight of my filthy cloth but I m still at work and had no time today to attend to my appearance.“ Ellaria felt the need to explain herself for looking so run down.

This was when she lifted her eyes to look at Thranduil and all her doubts were gone. She had never seen anyone looking at her like this. As if she was the most perfect object in all Arda. „Lady Ellaria you look very tired but somehow happy. Was your new way of healing successful?“ he required in a soft voice. 

„Indeed it was my Lord. But what makes me most happy at the moment was helping delivering an elfling this morning. I never before had the chance to attend this wonder and it leaves one truly humble to see new hope and life being brought to this world.“ A wide smile spread across her tired face almost sending sparks from her eyes as Ellaria rejoiced in her memories.

„What a beautiful event to be celebrated tonight then.“ Nemalia cut in the conversation. „Is it true this will be a night of fire?“ she addressed her question towards Thranduil somehow dismissing Ellaria from the conversation. A night of fire was supposed to be held whenever something extraordinary occured. Either a major victory in battle or a mysterious sign of nature. All elves would gather around a huge bonfire making merry, dancing, drinking and finally disappearing into the woods in couples to celebrate life in the most natural way.

„This is why she came here.“ Ellaria thought. She wants to be taken to the woods by no one else but the king. This however could be perceived as a sign of further intentions from the king towards the lady. Making her desire so obvious to the king Nemalia must be either very sure about their connection and impatient to move on or quite desperate.  
„This needs to be seen tonight.“ Ellaria decided with a heavy knot building up in her stomach.

The celebration exceled all of her expectations. The happiness that spread around the fire, the grateful comments and looks all healers and soldiers recheived from the inhabitants and the free supply of wine built up an atmosphere of pure joy. 

Ellaria felt her heart and soul getting in the mood to celebrate as she talked to the merry elves around her. She was joining a circle of dancers for a quick swirl when the hand taking hers made Ellaria turn her head with excitement. She had recognized his touch the very second his skin was brought on hers. 

Her heartbeat started racing as the king took hold of her hand. They both smiled wildly at each other as the dance went on. The rhythm becoming faster and faster until each elleth was supposed to spin around on her own until she was caught by a partner. As Ellaria became dizzy from the movement she felt Thranduil s arms reaching out and pulling her into a tight embrace. Holding her close to him he could feel the warmth of her body through the fabrics while breathing in her intoxicating scent.

Thranduil had to use all his will power to break away from their embrace. Feeling his control slip and a growing need to be with her also physically he knew he had to make a decision fast. Her eyes were fixed on him full of questions but also an reassuring love which made him stumble in his mind. 

How he wanted to take her to the woods right now, pulling her in his arms, feeling her, tasting her, melting into her...but would she consent to it? „Yes“ he heard Ellaria s voice loud and clear in his mind. 

And the next moment he reached for her hand to take her with him. ...but was stopped right away by Rithelwen. „My Lord, Ellaria, what a beautiful sight you were during the dance. It is truly good to join in such merry events after so much desperation. Sometimes though one might get carried away by an impulse and to much heat from the fire. Most of these decisions are heavily regretted in the morning.“

Ellaria let go of Thranduil s hand. Both of them feeling like waking from a dangerous dream. The king just gave a short nod in Rithelwens direction. „Thank you my Lady. Ellaria, I hope you will forgive me for my mindless actions. It will not happen again in such indecent manner.“ 

„My Lord, in this case I ll have to ask your forgiveness as well because I was more than prepared to follow the way you were leading.“ Thranduil understood the meaning of her words immediately. A faint smile showed on his face before he turned in the other direction.

„Rithelwen, I m very sorry for being so careless. I could not resist him. Thank you for saving us both from an unwise decision. I hope you don t think poorly of me now.“ Ellaria tilted her head feeling very tired at once. „Never fear little one. You are so very dear to me I could never think ill of you! Watching you and our handsome king dance together and seeing the looks he sent you, the following actions were more than understandable. I would have gone to the woods with him myself were I a bit younger.“ Rithelwen chuckled at Ellaria s shocked face that also broke into a hearty laugh at once. „Come join me headless love-fool. I still don t sense you safe around him. Let s have a glass to the fire of life.“ 

An hour later Rithelwen and Ellaria were still watching the fire when Ellaria caught sight of a extraordinary couple dancing together. Their bodies swayed in unison as they clearly knew each other on an intimate level. With a sigh that sounded more like a sob Ellaria recognized the Elvenking leading Lady Nemalia through a dance.

She was on her feet at once staring openly at them. „Of course they dance well together. She has been in his arms many times. And why does it surprise you at all? Thranduil told you so himself.“ her mind was screaming at her.

Following Ellarias gaze Rithelwen swallowed hard as she saw something changing in her eyes. „Little one, do not forget about your conviction.“ Pointing her finger in the direction of the dancing couple she continued „This is not important and won t lead anywhere I assure you. Lady Nemalia is already trying too hard although she knows she is defeated. Come now, let me take you to bed.“ 

Ellaria tried to pull herself together before following Rithelwen to the camp. She shot one last desperate look in Thranduil s direction as his head turned towards her and his eyes caught hers. Ellaria didn t stay to wait for his reaction but ran after her friend.

As they entered the camp it became obvious that sleeping on their mattresses under the stars would not be out of the question for tonight. Woodland elves were a much wilder and more natural race than Ellaria s civilized kin back in Imladris. They found drunk or coupling elves lying all around so Rithelwen took Ellaria with her to the medical wing where she could rest in a small room.

„Go to sleep little one. The morning will bring you a new sight of this nights events.“ With these words Rithelwen left. Although Ellarias mind and heart were in turmoil she fell asleep right after her friend had left.

Rithelwen was on her way to fetch a few things she would need in the morning when meeting the king outside the medical wing. He was in a fury, completely worried out of his mind he seemed like a storm ready to break at anyone getting in his way. 

Seeing Rithelwen approach he changed his direction to meet her. Closing the distance between them with long strides before grabbing her arm Thranduil almost screamed „Where is she?“

„My Lord, what has invoken your wrath?“ „I m in no mood to give answers. So tell me straight away Lady Rithelwen, where is Ellaria? I searched the camp and she is nowhere to be found. Did she stride into he woods?“ 

Rithelwen realized how far he was taken in his worries and tried to calm him down. „Did she? Answer me!“ „Thranduil“ she deliberately used his given name as a sort of weapon forcing him back into reality. Seeing something change in his eyes Rithelwen knew she had his attention. „Please follow me my Lord.“ 

She guided him to Ellarias room but stepped in his way as he tried to enter. „You will not abuse her. Do not let your desire overrule your senses. I will be back here in a few moments to sleep by her side, Highness.“ With this declaration she let him pass.

Seeing Ellaria lying on a small bed, fast asleep with loose strands across her perfect face Thranduil felt a heavy weight being lifted from his chest while an equally heavy knot formed in his throat. Kneeling down at her side he whispered „Ellaria, please wake up.“ Nothing would have made her open her eyes after this long day but the touch of his gentle hand on her cheek.

„Thranduil? You came for me?!“ her voice was a mere whisper but so full of emotions she had tried to govern since seeing him dance with Nemalia. Her eyes were still half closed and covered by her heavy lashes but Thranduil saw tears dwelling up in them. „I was so worried after finding your look upon me. I thought...I thought you had gone to the woods and it killed me“ 

Ellaria now opened her eyes completely. „Thranduil, I never went to the fires or woods as you call it before in my life. And the elf I ran off with was Rithelwen.“ The king stared at her with wide eyes „...but you would have followed me tonight without any hesitation?!“ It was more a statement than a question.

„My Lord, you need to know that although my body is untouched my heart has been taken.“ He winched back from her feeling as if she had just pierced him with a hot iron. His gaze bore into her eyes with shock and hurt. 

„...and where does your heart lie my Lady?“ he asked with a dry throat. Ellaria pulled herself up on one elbow. Locking her eyes with his he found a loving tenderness in them which enforced his pain even more. Her hand reaching out to gently touch his cheek while bringing her face closer to his. „It lies with you my Lord. And I beg you not to break it“ she whispered before bringing her lips on his.

She kissed him softly at first, waiting for his reaction as her words and actions sank in. Feeling his perfectly shape lips pressing gently against hers she intensified the kiss. Leaning into him with her body, slightly parting her lips under his to draw in his full lower lip between them. Tasting him in that way, sucking shyly while stroking his beautiful cheek she felt a tear running over it and a small sigh escaped her.

In a second she was turned on her back again, Thranduil s chest deliciously crushing her underneath his weight. His hands cupping her face tightly as he deepened the kiss. It felt as if he was pulling her into him. 

Ellaria felt his body tremble with an almost dangerously consuming desire which he fought very hard to keep in control. Feeling fear and excitement at the same time she wasn t sure if she wanted his control to slip. 

But in an instant he was gone again. Breaking the kiss Thranduil jerked her up into his arms, holding her head to his shoulder, cradling her like one would do with an infant. His breathing was heavy and Ellaria felt his heartbeat race underneath his robe.

„You payed me back well for what you had to endure tonight, Ellaria.“ He whispered into her ear, brushing his lips on the tip of it. Ellarias body was set on fire by his soft touch. He knew exactly what he was doing, feeling her body rise to his gentle administration. 

„This needs to end. We can t continue with such emotional mayhem. I will see to it as soon as we are back at the palace. You have my word. Until then I will stay away from you for I don t trust myself around you and neither should you.“ 

Ellaria freed herself from the embrace to look at him. She needed to reassure herself about his emotions before letting him go and what she found in his eyes and fea would help her to endure anything that lay ahead of them.


	9. Questions

The next morning saw the king s army finally leave for their journey home. Ellaria was deep in her thoughts, riding next to Rithelwen. After Thranduil had left her the night before she had been to taken by all events to go back to sleep and felt worn out by now. From time to time she felt his eyes on her but was not ready to return his gaze for her mind was in such turmoil she could not afford to be taken by his look.

Just too many questions and no answers to be found in her tormented mind. Also last nights events had awaken something she had not felt before. It was the physical want of him. She had always found him handsome and exciting, wanting to feel his loving arms holding her to his perfect body, feeling his gentle lips on hers and wandering about his beautiful mind. Now it was different. 

Her need for him had move to a more profane level. She desired his touch on her body, wanted his lips to consume her, wanted to taste his mouth, to feel his bare skin with her hands but most of all she wanted his weight crushing her underneath him while making her his completely.

Images of his hands stroking her body, of his lips finding hers and their intertwined bodies blurred her vision as she tried to focus on the ride back to the palace. She had to talk to Rithelwen about it. There were so many things she needed to know about what happened between lovers. Ellaria was not ignorant of the physical side of lovemaking. Being a healer she had very good knowledge how elflings were conceived. But she had no idea of the emotional side of such commitments, how the feas of two lovers intertwined or a bond was formed and kept. 

When Thranduil had captured her from her tried escape he had told Ellaria about never having formed an attachment with any other elleth. Emphasizing this to her and asking for her understanding in the matter it must have meant something. But Ellaria was completely ignorant of the way to withhold such attachments while giving once body to another. She would find out. „I will see to this on our return. I need to be able to understand what is happening to me.“ she thought as the palace came into sight. 

Ellaria saw next to nothing of Thranduil during the next few days. Being so occupied with her own thoughts however she didn t even realize how fast time past by. After spending many supplies on the village elves, she and Rithelwen worked non-stop to restore the stock of necessary potions and mixtures. Working late as usual Ellaria finally made the first step to find some answers to all her questions. 

She had been eyeing Rithelwen all evening, trying to find an appropriate time to slip in a word about what was keeping her mind busy when her friend turned around with a smile on her face „What is is Love? You have been trying to talk to me about something since a week I think. Is is so hard to explain your inner uproar after your last meeting with our king?“ She asked quite innocently. 

Ellaria felt the blood rushing to her cheeks but finally placed her question. „How is a bond formed between two lovers?...Sorry, that was quite straight forward.“ she chuckled to herself. „Rithelwen, at the night of fires Thranduil payed me a visit. Nothing improper happened between us but still his actions awoke something in me and I m even scared to name. It is a strong desire for him, I mean a carnal desire not a romantic one. I m craving his touch, feel and ... do you know what I mean?“

„Yes Ellaria, I know what you mean and what you feel is just natural. I m surprised you only started feeling it now for I m sure HE desires you in that way since a long time and it is becoming more and more challenging for him not to give into his wants and needs. 

Ellaria s cheeks were burning while she was listening to Rithelwen s explanations. Imagining herself with him, being in his arms, feeling his body taking hers...the thoughts were too tempting, making her insides needle with excitement and anticipation.

„As for your question. A bond between two lovers is formed during their intercourse when the ellon gives his seed and thereby his body and soul to his mate...“ „But..“ Ellaria interrupted „Thranduil told me that although he had shared intimacy with many ellyth he had never formed a bond with them. How can this be?“ 

Rithelwens eyebrows shot up and even her cheeks showed a little color about these private information of the king s love-life. „Well, that means he hasn t spend his seed inside these ellyth. It looks like he was indeed very thoughtful not to give away to much and risking an illegitimate elfling. I guess he wanted to stay as detouched as possible from anyone so far. Anyone but you.“ Rithelwen gave Ellaria a affectionate smile which made her feel guilty. 

„Rithelwen forgive me for putting you through this conversation. It must be weird for you to talk about your king s issues in such ways. Please tell me if you would rather change the subject.“ „For sure not Ellaria. It feels a little awkward but I rather have you question me than trying to find your way being around while being completely ignorant of the most important facts about bonding. Please go on. What else do you need to know..?“

The conversation went on until there was a knock on the door. A guard entered the hut, bowing to the ladys. „Lady Ellaria, the king has sent for you. Your parents have arrived tonight and are waiting for you to greet them. May I escort you to the throne room?“ „My parents? What a nice surprise. I had no idea. Rithelwen, would you like to come and meet them?“ Ellaria s face lit up at this welcome news. „No Ellaria thank you. You go and greet them. I m sure you have a lot to talk about.“ Rithelwen smiled. „I ll meet them tomorrow if you have time to bring them here to show them your work!“ 

The heavy doors swung open and in a second Ellaria flew in. Forgetting all about etiquette and her education she just ran to her parents calling „Nana, Ada, you are here?!“ Hugging her mother tightly while reaching out her hand to touch her father at the same time she was overpower by joy and happiness to see her parents after so many month. She hadn t realized just how much she had missed them and a sting of homesickness pierced her heart.

„Ellaria, how wonderful to see you my daughter. This kingdom is becoming you, you look very well indeed.“ Her father greeted her affectionately. His youngest child always having been the one closest to his heart he couldn t wait to get his hug as well. Her mother smiled at her but issued a little reproach about her entrance to the throne room. „It seems you have adopted very well to your new environment, especially the more natural way of behaving.“

„Forgive me Nana, I was just overpowered by joy about the happy news of you both being here. What a wonderful surprise!“ „A surprise? The king has kindly invited us to his halls. We thought you might have asked for our presence here?!“ Immediately Ellaria s eyes went up to meet the kings. She hadn t noticed him before being so focused on her parents. 

She now sank into a deep curtsy. „My Lord, please forgive me for being so informal with my parents before even paying you my respect!“ „How could anyone take offense by seeing so much love and affection between family members?“ Thranduil s silken voice was heard through the room. „I thought inviting your parents to see the results of your shared work with our healers might make your stay with us even more enjoyable for you Lady Ellaria and erase the slight hint of homesickness I witnessed upon you.“ As Ellaria looked up to meet the kings eyes she saw a warm glow of affection sparkle within his perfect blue pools. How she had missed him during the last week. 

„Thank you very much your majesty for your concerns but I assure you I couldn t be more happy anywhere else in all Arda.“ Ellaria returned his smile with her cheeks slightly red as they both rejoiced in the double meaning of her words.

Her parents noticed the very familiar tone and looks between her daughter and the Elvenking. „My Lord Ellodan, may I ask you for a meeting between the two of us tomorrow afternoon? I m sure you would like to see your daughters work place and meet her fellow healers but there are some issues I need to discuss with you, if you consent.“ Thranduil formally addressed Ellaria s father. „Of course my King. With pleasure“ came his respectful answer. „My wife and I would like to retire now. The journey was pleasant but long and I would like to speak to my daughter about family news.“ „Guard, please show my guests to their chambers. Lady Ellaria, may I have a quick word before you leave?“ Thranduil asked and his tone made Ellaria s insides tickle with anticipation.

As the doors closed behind her parents Ellaria watched the king approach her, slowly and graceful, his eyes never leaving hers as he moved closer and closer. Standing right next to her Thranduil reached out for her hand. His touch made her gasp with something between relieve and excitement. She had missed him more than she had thought possible. 

„Ellaria, you are different towards me. Has something changed between us?“ his voice was deep and tender and Ellaria heard the hidden emotions running underneath his words. „Yes Thranduil, our last meeting changed a lot for me.“ Feeling more blood rushing to her cheeks again Ellaria searched for the right words to continue her explanation. „...it is about the physical side of this last encounter...“ feeling to ashamed to continue staring into his eyes Ellaria broke the contact by tilting her head as she felt herself burning with shame.

Thranduil was shaken by her words. He knew he should not have let his control slip that night but her actions had been to much for his already thin will to hold back on her. „Did I scare you?“ he almost whispered, feeling a knot in his stomach. 

Ellaria s head shot up again, her eyes burning with something he hadn t seen there before. „No Thranduil, it was quite the opposite“ she confessed. All shame gone now she felt the need to explain herself. „Feeling your body on mine set me on fire. Since then I feel a great need for you, desire if you wish, but on a physical level.“ There it was. She had told him not knowing how he would take this confession.

Ellaria felt his body relax next to her as he exhaled. She hadn t noticed he had kept his breath until she heard him sigh. „Oh Ellaria, what are you doing to me?“ was the last thing she heard before feeling his wonderful warm and full lips pressed on her mouth once again. In a second all doubts and fears were gone. He didn t feel repulsed by her statement, he rejoiced in it greatly. Obviously feeling the same way but stronger. 

Ellaria returned his kiss, pressing her hands on his perfect muscular chest, leaving them there for a moment. As Thranduil s hands entangled in Ellarias hair, tilting her head slightly back to deepen the kiss a soft moan escaped her while she allowed her hands to wander about his upper body, feeling his muscles flex under her touch and sensing his excitement growing with every soft movement of her gentle hands on him. 

Slowly Thranduil broke the kiss, cupping her face with his hands as he had done in the village before he whispered on her lips. „I love you Ellaria.“ Her body stiffened with surprise, her eyes growing wide as she pushed herself away from him to look deep into his soul. „And I love you my Lord, since a long time already and for all eternity.“ Ellaria promised with still burning cheek.

Thranduil was moved beyond description by her words placing one last tender kiss on her lips. Pulling her into a tight embrace he continued „I will let you go for tonight but be sure I will not rest until you are mine.“ Inhaling her scent while enjoying the feeling of her racing heartbeat hammering against his chest as he held her a little while longer. 

Ellaria was still daydreaming about her encounter with Thranduil when meeting her parents. One glance at her daughters flushed face and wide smile made all explanations unnecessary. „Ellaria, it is so good to see you again after all this months. Come here and tell us about your life in the Woodland realm“ her father started but was interrupted „Nana, Ada, I truly love him and I think he loves me too. It is the first time in my life I ever feel this way and I m sure I was meant to be with him.“ 

She saw her fathers jaw drop for a second but her mother cut in „I thought so right away when seeing you two together. And I guess you are right, the Elvenking seemed to be very taken by you. But sit down and have a glass of wine with us so we can hear all your thoughts from the beginning. Especially your Ada can not follow the female way of expressing emotions when placed wildly in front of him.“ she explained smiling affectionately in her husbands direction.

They talked for a long time. Ellaria explaining her feelings, doubts and fears without holding back. Her father s face growing suspicious as time passed. So when his daughter finished her story he took hold of her hand, looking her straight into the eyes. 

„Daughter, now that I heard your story our presence here on the kings request might have another purpose and I think I can guess what my meeting tomorrow with him will be about. Tell me Ellaria, if he asks me about this..“ holding her hand in front of her, squeezing it slightly. „Do I give him my consent?“ 

„Ada, I don t think he will propose marriage to me at this point. We barely know each other and although it is my conviction to belong to him, I don t know if he is ready to accept his fate so soon.“ „The king is no fool and would not waste his time or chances, so I m pretty convinced about this issue. Would you want him to be your husband? Eru knows you weren t happy to accept many others before, so I want to make sure about your feelings before facing the legendary Elvenking“ her father smiled. 

„Yes Ada, I would love to be his wife. Rather sooner than later.“ Ellaria added with the already well known feeling of burning cheeks. 

„Well then, this issue is settled. Let me tell you about the great family tidings we brought from Imladris.“ The evening passed very pleasantly between them. Ellaria feeling relaxed and safe around her parents. When she left to find some sleep in her own room it was almost dawn.


	10. The feast of starlight

A week passed by without Ellaria even noticing. She was so busy showing her parents around, introducing them to all her friends and taking them to Rithelwens hut for an evening dinner. She had missed them indeed and wanted to spent as much time with them as possible. The feast of starlight was approaching and her mother was pressing Ellaria to have a new gown done for the celebration. She had never cared overmuch about her attire but wanted her parents to be proud of her, so she consented to have her mother choose an appropriate dress for her. When finding it in her chamber on the day of the feast Ellaria was all taken with it magnificence. 

Never had she worn anything like that. The fabric looked like liquid silver with tiny gems being worked into the dress. She was lost for words when putting it on. „My beautiful daughter, you look like a queen already.“ her mother teased and a thought shot through Ellarias brain. She had forgotten about her Ada s meeting with the king.

Braiding her daughters hair Ellarias mother was humming a melody which brought back so many happy memories from her childhood. She was deeply lost in her thoughts when hearing a knock on the door. „Ellaria, what magic has your mother worked on you? You look even more beautiful than usual.“ Her father was almost staring at her, his look making Ellaria giggle as she found it ridiculous how amazed he was by her new dress. „Take my arm so I can secure you from all the ellons that will be on you in a second when we enter the hall.“ 

With his beloved wife and daughter on each side of him Ellodan made his way into the halls of the Elvenking feeling like a ruler himself for the sheer beauty surrounding him. All eyes flew to the handsome family but most of the stares stayed on Ellaria. When entering the main hall her eyes were fixed immediately on Thranduil. Looking at him in his fine robes with a beautifully decorated crown on his proud head he was the center of all life in the woodland realm. No one could compare to him. Ellaria would have called him the most handsome male creature in all Arda and he had said he loved her.

Feeling slightly timid by the sight of this magnificent king Ellaria made her way to a table close to him. Before dinner the Elvenking would address his subjects, to give them his blessings for the night of stars. The hall went silent as he raised his sonorous voice.

„Elves of the Woodland realm, Eru has blessed the night of stars. Tonight we celebrate his divine power over nature and all leaving creatures. On this night our decisions and actions are looked upon directly by Eru and he gives his consent or disapproval right away. This year I have a personal matter to ask for and I will do it before all of you to be witnesses. We welcomed amongst us a young healer from the Silvan kin of Imladris, Lady Ellaria. During her stay in our realm she worked many wonders, healed our fellow elves and established new ways of treating illnesses. Therefor our main healer Lady Rithelwen has suggested to grant her a position amongst the highest healers in the realm.“ Some encouraging cheering was heard to this proposal and Ellaria felt her face light up with pride but also shyness to be subject to the kings praise.

„However I have to deny her this distinction...“ a murmur of disapproval was growing now. Silencing his subject with a gesture of his hand the Elvenking found Ellaria s eyes and held them as he continued „...for I m asking her hand in marriage.“

There was an uproar of noises around her, but Ellaria attention was on Thranduil. As his words found their way to her mind, sinking in slowly with all their meaning, her heart started hammering so loud she was sure everybody would hear it. Even with her eyes all watery she saw Thranduil pleading expression as his lips formed her name. „Lady Ellaria, would you consent to be my wife?“

Feeling her eyes overflowing Ellaria knew it was not a decision for her to make but just an answer to give. An answer that had been formed even before her birth to this life. She was his, had been his and would always belong to him. 

In the next moment she showed the most un-queenly reaction to his formal proposal and was surely loved for it amongst most of the present elves. Ellaria just ran towards the king, flaunting herself into his arms like she had done before in the village. This time feeling the right to ask for his arms to hold her, his hands to stroke her and his chest welcoming her as she buried her face in it. Her arms going around his neck to look him straight in the eyes, pulling him close to her as her lips found his. 

A huge cheer of pure joy and approval was heard from all around as the Elvenking lifted up his bride, bringing his face very close to hers, his lips just inches away from hers. „I take this as a „yes“ my Lady.“ He said in his sonorous voice for everybody to hear. 

Cupping his face with her elegant hands Ellaria finally gave him her answer „With all my heart „yes“ my Lord.“ She could still feel tears of joy running down her face when Thranduil gently put her down before him as a a guard shouted „My Lord, the stars are coming to Arda.“ 

All heads turned around to this news and led by the Elvenking and his bride they made for the main gate to see the spectacle themselves. Falling stars could be seen on the evening sky and the first snowflakes found their way to the now frozen ground. It was an amazing sign send by Eru to show his consent with the just decided marriage.

Standing behind his bride, Thranduil started lacing his fingers gently through Ellaria s, pulling her closer to his body to keep her warm. „My Lady this was for sure the most honest answer any king ever received to his proposal.“ He smiled into her hair, breathing in her scent while enjoying the memories of the reassuring love Ellaria had shown towards him in front of all his kingdom. 

„Forgive my informal behavior Thranduil, I was overwhelmed by your proposal“ she answered without hesitation, leaning her head on his chest, squeezing his hand to underline her words. „Nothing could have touched my heart more than your uncontrolled action to my question.“ He said placing a soft kiss on her head. 

Being engaged the couple was permitted to show some signs of affection in public now. They watched the sky for some time before the elves went back to the main hall to start the dinner. Many found their way to the kings table where Ellaria was sitting next to her groom accepting their congratulations upon their betrothal.

The evening went on for many hours before Thranduil took Ellaria s hand and guided her to the dancefloor. „Will you honour me with this dance my bride.“ He asked her in his silken voice his eyes full of tenderness as he placed his hand at the small of her back, holding her close to him. 

Ellaria had only eyes for her king, she felt at peace with the world and herself. There was nothing to wish for at this moment, just to enjoy being close to the one she loved. When the dance finished Thranduil took her hand and placed it gently in the crook of his arm. „You must be tired Ellaria. May I take you to your new chambers now?“ Ellaria could have danced all night but she felt thrilled to leave the overfilled hall and spent some time alone with Thranduil.

As soon as the magnificent couple left the hall talk started to continue for many hours.

The king led his bride down a long corridor and stopped in front of a door right next to his own chamber. Opening the massive oaken door to a large room he watched Ellaria closely for her reaction. „Let me introduce you to the Queens chamber.“ he said with a shy smile on his face. 

Thranduil hadn t been in these rooms since his mother sailed for Valinor. Seeing the familiar furniture now brought back many memories of his childhood but Thranduil quickly composed himself. It was time to start a new life and fresh memories with this beautiful, lovely elleth next to him. Holding the door for her he waited for Ellaria to step inside giving her time to look around and getting familiar with the thought of what it meant to be the kings bride.

„Thranduil“ Ellaria s voice was merely a whisper. „This is the most beautiful furniture I have ever seen. This chamber is truly magnificent.“ So many emotions found their way to her mind at that moment. Her voice started trembling with uncertainty. It was all a bit too much at this moment. Thranduil closed the distance between them, slowly encircling her with his arms, pulling her into his chest for calm and reassurance. 

Placing a soft kiss on her forehead Thranduil took her hand in his to continue his tour around Ellaria s new home. „My chambers lie next to yours and this wall over there holds a secret only the royal family knows about. Thranduil slowly brought Ellaria s hand to the wall in front of her, placing it firmly on the cold stone. It felt as if there was a special gap hidden from the eye.

„Only the king can give his permission for this pasage to open. If you leave your hand here while I speak the ancient words you will be able to open it as well should the need arise to get into my room in secret.“ A little blush showed on his cheeks now and Ellaria felt her insides tickle with excitement at the thought of the kind of „need“ which would bring her to the kings room without anybody noticing it.

The kings elegant hand covered hers, intensifying the tickling in her belly until she heard him speak the secret words to yield the door to her wish. When he broke the contact after the task was completed Thranduil turned towards the huge fireplace.

Sitting down in a comfortable chair he asked Ellaria to join him. Instead of launching herself into the second chair, she descended on his lap, leaning her head against his chest while her arms went around his neck. Thranduil was consternated first but recovered quickly, accepting Ellarias natural way to be with him, taking him as hers already. 

He brought one muscular arm around her waist holding her possessivly to him while his other hand started playing with strands of her thick curly hair. Inhaling her scent while feeling her light weight on his body he closed his eyes to fully enjoy the moment. 

„This is heaven“ he thought to himself as he felt Ellarias soft hand stroke his cheek in the most tender way he could have ever imagined. Her eyes looked up to meet his and he found them full of calm happiness. She loved him with all her body, mind and soul. He could feel it radiating from her very being. It was all around him, like a soft summer breeze. Enveloping him with a warm feeling. Words could not describe the love and tenderness he felt for the elleth in his arm and he promised himself to make her as happy as possible.

„Ellaria“ he whispered, holding her from him so they could look at each other. „You must have many questions.“ „No Thranduil. I have none at this moment. I just want to be with you like this.“ Ellaria whispered back as she started bringing her face closer to him, her warm lips moving closer to his. He could feel her breath on his face as she stopped inches away from what promised to become a seductive kiss.

Ever so softly she placed her mouth just above his perfectly curved lips waiting for him to add more pressure and fully start the kiss. Letting her slender fingers wonder up to his cheekbones and further until they found his ear. With a feather-light touch Ellaria circled his ear to the sensitive tip and Thranduil stopped breathing. 

Catching the tip gently between two fingers she slowly started to rub it....and everything happened at once. His lips crushed on hers, taking her breath away this time. His arm pressing her to his body as he softly moaned in her mouth. His second hand went to the back of her head holding her to him as he intensified the kiss. It dawned on Ellaria she had found his soft spot.

Extending her administration to his second ear she was sure to exert another groan from her king as his control slipped again. He didn t care. His mouth was hot against hers now and suddenly his tongue brushed over her lower lip demanding her lips to part for him to taste her mouth. Ellaria yielded to his insisting kiss and this time it was her who was moaning with pleasure and delight as his tongue invaded her mouth, bringing his taste to it. 

It was like an explosion in her head, consuming her in a second. Not only his mouth, taste, body, hands, arms, scent....it was his very being. She wanted to melt into him to be closer to her private heaven. But just as she started exploring his mouth as well Thranduil pulled away from her. „No Ellaria, we need to stop NOW.“ His voice was very loud and forceful. She could hear the struggle he had to put himself through to break away from her before it was too late. 

His breathing heavy and his heartbeat almost as quick and loud as hers they tried to regain control over their emotions and actions.

„I m sorry Ellaria for letting my desire reign again. Had I allowed it to continue for one second more it would have been impossible for me to stop tonight.“ Thranduil excused himself while looking into her wide eyes. „Although it was „just“ a kiss I have never felt as excited in my whole life“ he continued. 

„I m sorry too, I felt your excitement and your loss of control when touching the tip of your ear but it was too tempting to stop....“ Ellaria added with flaming cheeks. „Even I didn t know about that soft spot of mine“ Thranduil chuckled. „Oh Ellaria, how are we ever going to get through a year without loosing control completely?“ „I don t know ....I ...just can not wait to be in your arms. I so much want to feel you.“ Ellaria whispered lovingly. She had never thought to have such power over the mighty Elvenking.

They were silent for some time both still recovering from the break out of passion and desire that had overpowered them both. „Ellaria, we will have some official talk about our engagement and marriage tomorrow. But let me tell you right now I have never even felt a hint of what I feel for you. It is also new for me. Theses sensation and uncontrollable desires never happened to me. As I told you, I have never been in love before. Please remember you are the first one I ever gave my heart too!“ 

Ellaria felt a very different sort of emotions washing over her when hearing these words from her supposed husband.

„Hold me for a moment. I need the comfort of your presence to calm again.“ He cradled her in his lap, slowly stroking her back as he felt his own emotions settling after a night of unknown events. With his taste still her mouth Ellaria fell asleep in Thranduil s arms. 

Realizing his bride needed some rest the king carried her over to her new bed, covering her with a blanket and slowly touching her cheeks with his long slender fingers before whispering softly „Good night my love.“


	11. More questions

The next morning Ellaria was invited to meet with the kings private council in his study for an official discussion about the royal wedding. 

The doors swinging open she heard a guard announcing her „The kings bride, Lady Ellaria.“ She felt her heart leap out with happiness about her new title. Entering the room she found Thranduil standing behind his huge desk looking very serious and official welcoming her in an almost cold manner. „My Lady, let me introduce you to my private council. The most important elves of this kingdom who will help us prepare in a traditional and appropriate way for our marriage.“ Ellaria did her best to follow the introduction that followed but she could only really remember the name of counselor Halador the one who had been with him in the village. 

He was a tall and handsome ellon, with broad shoulders and almost wild eyes. Exploring his insides a little further Ellaria saw his will to fight to death for his king and she liked him that very second. Halador was loyal to the bone. Hiding finer feelings behind his rough temper, he would be someone to rely on Ellaria decided.

As the meeting continued all tasks for her year of engagement were brought to Ellaria s attention. She would be educated in the Sindarian ways and traditions, learning about the duties of a queen as well as steeling herself for the rougher way of living amongst the Sindar elves. It would included combat and riding lessons as well as getting familiar with the forest and how to survive in this sometimes vile environment.

„Lady Ellaria, the tasks lying before you are many but I have to ask you for special haste as I wish to reduce the time of our engagement by 4 month. With your consent the feast of flowers will be our wedding day.“ Thranduil s still official voice held a plead for her understanding. So he was truly worried about their virtues. 

„My Lord it will be a pleasure for me to receive such excellent training in all necessary areas and I will not disappoint you. I can t wait to be your wife so I m most delighted about your suggestion to shorten our engagement period.“ It was an official meeting, the presents elves and the official version of her groom as intimidating as possible but still Ellaria would not hide her feelings for the king.

As the session was closed Ellaria curtsied to all attendances before making for the door. „My Lady, there is one thing I forgot to mention. As my bride you are entitled to choose a wedding gift and my private council will see to it.“ Moving around his desk and slowly closing the distance between them Thranduil came over to her. 

In a much softer voice he added „Whatever you heart may desire, don t be shy to ask for it. I will grant you anything to make you happy.“ Her eyes found his and she found them sparkling with a soft tenderness. „Thank you my Lord. I will try to think of something but the prospect of having you for my wedded husband leaves me without any other desire at the moment.“ 

Thranduil s eyes grew wide and Ellaria couldn t suppress a smile while taking her leave. For sure she had made an impression on these most important elves of his realm Thranduil thought to himself as her slender figure vanished behind the closed doors of his study.

Her days were so full with lessons and exercises Ellaria even couldn t find the time to miss her parents who had left for Imladris after a two weeks stay. Her father had told her about his meeting with Thranduil. He was quite proud about his favorite daughters engagement to such a great and mighty king. Ellaria had asked him for a very special gift as a dowry. She desired a small part of the protective stone which had been in her ancient family s possession since ages. Ellodan had promised to bring the requested piece with him to the royal wedding.

The hardest decision however had been to give up her healing work with Rithelwen. The Elvenking needed someone to share the heavy weight of ruling the woodland realm. The responsibility becoming slightly too much at times for him alone Thranduil had almost begged for Ellaria s understanding in that matter. But so far Ellaria still visited Rithelwen hut frequently to finish the shared work but also to gain more knowledge about an elven marriage and all its aspects.

During one of these meetings Ellaria asked Rithelwen about the most pressing issue on her mind „...I was wondering about conceiving an elfling.“ She started right away, catching Rithelwen of guard. „I know it will be one of my most important tasks to bear Thranduil an heir but I would prefer getting to know him as my husband first. I want to be his wife before becoming the mother of his child. I have no idea about his point of view on that matter but I wanted to ask you if there are any herbs or potions to protect me from conceiving right away?“ 

„Of course there are, little one. I will prepare some for you and show you where to find them in our forest...“ smiling with mischief Rithelwen added „...but given the way the king looks at you my dear, you might consider planting some of these herb bushes in your chambers.“ Rithelwen s smile changed into a laugh watching Ellaria s face turn almost purple.

That was until a familiar voice was heard. „Why would my wife need herbs in her bedchamber?“ Both ellyth turned their head to face the Elvenking. Rithelwen now starting to blush herself while Ellaria didn t even know where to look at. Tharnduil taking in the sight of the two friends decided he had interrupted a private talk.

„Forgive me. I didn t want to intrude on your conversation. I actually came to speak to you Rithelwen...“ slowly moving in Ellarias direction he continued „...but I m so very happy to find you here, Ellaria.“ Taking her hand in his, holding it gently while waiting for her eyes to meet his, he started wondering what the conversation had been about. „My Lord, what an honor to welcome you to my hut. May I offer you a tea on this rather frosty winter night? I will prepare some and leave you to your bride for some moments.“ Rithelwen excused herself making for the kitchen.

„Thranduil, I...I asked Rithelwen about the physical part of our upcoming marriage. I hope you don t mind but there are a few questions I would need an answer to before...before, being with you as husband and wife.“ This introduction not helping her face to change to its normal color Thranduil realized his bride was actually in some distress about her wedding night. 

Holding on to her hand he moved with her to the couch next to the fireplace. „Ellaria, I don t mind you talking to Rithelwen about these matters. But although I m not an expert when it comes to female business, I want you to know there is nothing in the world you can not talk to me about.“ His eyes were fixed on her face all the time searching for her emotions. He was trying to find out what worried her.

„Thank you Thranduil.“ Ellaria smiled at him reassuringly. „I indeed wanted to talk to you about one issue...“ searching for the right words to start her request Ellaria looked into the fireplace until she felt his slender fingers stroking her cheek in a loving manner which gave her butterflies in the belly at once.

His eyes were so full of emotions, Ellaria felt her heart sing with joy about the love she could see radiating from her groom. „What is it Ellaria?“ 

„I know one of the main tasks as your queen is to bear you an heir and I would like nothing better than to give you children to fill all the palace with...“ at this a beautiful smile lit up the kings face. „...but I would rather wait a little before becoming a mother.“ 

Ellaria saw Thranduils perfect eyebrows furrow, a questioning look upon his face. „It is not out of fear but mere selfishness. I want to be your wife and have you to myself first. To get to know you and enjoy as much time as you can afford. Although my fea seems to know you since a long time, my body and mind does not and I ...I mean...does it make sense to you at all?“ She saw many emotions pass through his crystal blue eyes, while Thranduil gave her a long and intensive look. 

„I do understand your wishes and thinking about what you just told me I have to admit I would also prefer not to share you right away with our offspring. I guess we have time enough to produce an heir but be aware Ellaria, we will be exposed to many questions and gossips as half the kingdom will watch for any sign of pregnancy on your body. I do not mind about these things, having had to put up with it all my life but I hope you won t be too disturbed by them.“ 

For the first time since he had entered the hut, the king felt Ellaria relax in his presence. Her eyes growing wide with her usual carefree happiness as he felt her arms going around his neck and her body leaning into him. „Thank you Thranduil. I know it is a risk for you to consent to my request and I truly appreciate your understanding.“ 

„My love,“ he whispered in her hair as he pulled her closer to him „make no mistake in thanking me. I also want you for myself. I want you so much it sometimes scares me.“ She heard him inhale deeply, breathing in her scent as he held her in his arms. It was then that Rithelwen returned with the steaming hot tea.

Ellaria got up to excuse herself, making her way back to the palace for her final lesson of the day. As the door closed behind her Rithelwen gave the king an inquiring look. „My Lord, may I ask what brought me the honor of your visit?“ she started formally. 

„Rithelwen, I m sorry to intrude on your peace and solitude but like my bride I have some questions about my upcoming marriage and need a loyal and trustworthy ...friend...to discuss one or two issues.“ Getting closer to the subject of his visit, the mighty Elvenking actually showed some colored cheeks as well. „Oh Valar.“ Rithelwen thought to herself. „What did I get myself into with these two?“ Suppressing a smile she sat down in her favorite chair close to her fireplace. 

„My Lord, what would you like to know...“. After an hour of intense conversation Rithelwen saw the king out of her hut. Thinking to herself how very much she had underestimated his love and thoughtfulness for Ellaria. He was actually a loving, caring creature, sensitive towards the feelings and needs of others to a degree she had never thought possible in anyone. 

„Ellaria won t have an easy live at his side but she will be loved and worshiped beyond anything.“ With these thoughts Rithelwen finally retired to her bed after a long day of very emotional discussions.


	12. Wedding gifts

How she was craving to be with him Ellaria thought lying in her huge bed. The unexpected meeting with Thranduil tonight had made her realize what was missing to make her life completely happy...him. With all her lessons and physical exercises from morning till evening Ellaria hadn t even had time to think about her groom let alone to meet him. 

Thranduil also seemed very busy theses days but she suspected him to avoid meeting her on purpose. Their last private meeting in this very room had shown them both how uncontrollable their passion and need for each other was. 

Ellaria could still recall the taste of his mouth and the feel of his hands on her body, and the insistent pressure of his lips on hers to part for him. Just remembering the scene gave her goose bumps all over her body.

The next morning Ellaria made her way once more to the kings study. This time she knew most of the present elves, having worked with some of them during her lessons. She still liked Halador best. He had trained her in sword fight, riding and some combat arts. Knowing she would never be a bonny fighter he pushed her as far as she could go but left it there. Never reproaching her for being a bit too gentle to ever compare to a Sindar elf.

„My Lady Ellaria.“ the king greeted her with a soft expression on his face. „Welcome to the private council meeting. As I was informed your lessons are going well and you soon be ready to take over your official position at my side.“ He gave her a pleased but serious look. „We are discussing the final arrangement for the wedding ceremony now. With your consent I will invited your family to stay with us a month before the wedding so you may enjoy their company and support before this important even.“ 

„Thank you my Lord, that would be greatly agreeable to me.“ Ellaria felt excitement rising. It was merely 3 month till her wedding now and she still had many things to arrange before the great day. „Lady Ellaria, would you like to request a wedding gift from the private council now so they can arrange it in time?“ „Yes, thank you, I indeed have one wish that only you can grant.“ 

Scanning the eyes of the council members Ellaria could see awe gathering in some of them. What would the supposed queen ask for? Would she show modesty in her wishes or would her taste for gems and riches show no limits? „Please my Lady, go ahead. What does your heart desire?“ It was Lord Leolin addressing her. Ellaria knew him to be a calm and extremely intelligent member of this council, having been her mentor in state business. 

„My Lord Leolin, I would like to kindly ask for some private time with my newly wedded husband.“ She almost could see questionmarks crossing some faces. „To spent some time with the king alone and away from the palace. Just him and me for a few days after our wedding. Some kind of honey moon if you like.“ She had to smile broadly at the word „honey“ which reminded her of their first adventure in the forest together.

„My Lady, this is quite an unusual wish. Is there nothing else you would like to obtain on this occasion? There is no need to be modest..“ came a quick reproach from one of the concelors Ellaria didn t yet know very well. „I don t think, asking for your Sovereign to leave his realm and subjects to spend time with me alone can be called modest. So I understand that you might need some time to reach a decision whether this request can be granted.“ Ellaria replied calmly.

„It is granted.“ The king s sonorous voice was heard. Thranduil s face showed a resolved expression and some deep emotions Ellaria could not decipher. 

„After our marriage we will spend 4 days away from the palace while my private council will see to all state businesses.“ „Thank you Highness, my Lords, I will leave you to your other tasks now.“ With a graceful curtsy Ellaria left the study, her heart leaping with joy and anticipation. She would have him to herself for some time, being able to get to know the elf he was, the husband and...lover not just the king who s queen she would become. 

All she had found inside him so far was magnificent and unique and Ellaria was curious to further explore the depth of his fea. By granting her wish right away without waiting for his concelors opinion, Thranduil had made it clear that his marriage was out of their reach. The relationship between him and his wife was untouchable and superior to all state matters. What a sign he had sent by his short and quick reply. Ellaria wondered how these high elves would react to this new side of their king.

Thranduil would find out about at least one opinion right after the meeting. He had been completely taken by surprise when hearing Ellaria issuing her request. Usually the oncoming queen was supposed to ask for special gems or other jewels to wear on her wedding day but his queen obviously had more important things to wish for. Him! 

He was indeed all she desired not his title, power or riches but him as a person. He mattered more than anything to her. This feeling was the most powerful emotion Thranduil had ever perceived form another creature and it was quite overwhelming. Being thus taken by his feelings and thoughts the king was glad to end the meeting soon after Ellaria had left.

When making for the door he saw Halador still standing in the study waiting for him to approach. „With all due respect my king, you are a strong ruler and known for making the right choices in a mere second....“ „He will reproach me for granting her request without hesitation.“ Thranduil thought. „...but seeing your choice of wife and queen I must tell you, you are also a very lucky elf. I would give my right arm for a fragment of what can be seen in her eyes when looking at you...my Lord.“ with a short nod of his head Lord Halador left the study and a slightly confused king. 

He had never expected Halador to even notice such emotions, let alone to comment on them in a positive manner. „She is getting to them already with her kindness and free display of emotions. What a queen Ellaria will make.“ Thranduil proudly thought as he walked to the stables for some physical exercise after an eventful morning.

As time passed Ellaria found herself in need of another friend and decided Lord Halador would be the right choice to help her with an important matter. She had to get Thranduil s wedding gift ready in time, being unable to obtain the last part without assistance. 

Remembering the Ork attack in the village and seeing her love riding off to unknown dangers, Ellaria had decided to present him with a gift to keep him as safe as she could. 

Asking her father for a piece of the legendary protective stone to be inserted into a crown-like band to keep her husband safe during his campaigns had been the first step. Ellaria had designed the band herself, sending her drawings to the best known jewelry makers in Middle-Earth, the dwarfs. She was expecting the final work to be delivered every day now. But once the stone arrived with her father it needed to be inserted while using special enchantments that would invoke its powers to a maximum, extending it to its owner. 

Ellaria knew of the words and was determined to speak them herself but to direct the stones powers in the right direction a warrior would have to give it a special blessing. It could only be done by a highly experienced elf, loyal to her husband, giving his blessings for Ellaria s wishes. 

Explaining all of this to Halador during their next riding lesson, Ellaria waited patiently for the Lord to think it over before giving his answer. „My Lady, this is by far the wises gift from a queen to a warrior king. You have my full support. And will you excuse my liberty in saying you will make our mighty king a proper queen?“

Halador then experienced first hand what it felt to provoke an explosion of happiness from his supposed queen. She hugged the high elf, leaving him lost for words when he saw her beautiful eyes full of gratefulness looking at him while squeezing his hand. „Thank you for these kind words my Lord! It will be the strive of my live to make the king s tasks less heavy for him and I hope you will always take the liberty to give me your honest opinion about my performance.“ 

This sign of trust from her made him absolutely speechless, just nodding his head in agreement he finally cleared his throat. „Well then my Lady, lets see how to make you a bonny horse women as close to a Sindar as you can get.“ Ellaria just laughed with good humor at his comment.


	13. Nightmares

A few days before her parents arrived to the Woodland realm Ellaria felt tension rising inside her. Blaming it on the eagerness to finally become Thranduil s wife she ignored the unpleasant feeling in her belly. She had been in a state of anguish all day but was resolved to clear her mind by a good night sleep when slipping underneath her blankets. Spring had finally come to the woodland realm and life around her started blooming as did her expectations about her marriage.

Ellaria s body finally found some needed rest in a deep slumber when her dreams started to take a dangerous notion, turning into a nightmare which felt like reality. It was a vision of the future. Her beautiful husband crowned with her protective band stood before his army, leading it into battle when all of a sudden a huge flame found him, the fire reaching him, consuming his figure as the frightful shadow of a monsteros dragon could be seen in the sky. 

The last thing Ellaria saw was Thranduil s shocked expression, his eyes widened, his mouth screaming in agony as the burning inferno took him. With a cry Ellaria jerked up from her pillow only to feel strong arms encircling her. Whispering loving words into her hair, Thranduil rocked her gently. He was so soft, tender and loving but still Ellaria would not calm. Her body was covered in sweat, her heartbeat hammering against her chest loud and wild, while endless tears ran down her cheeks, wetting his fingers as he tried to sooth her.

As her heavy breathing gave way to pitiful sobs Thranduil realized she was scared out of her mind. Whatever her nightmare had been it would not leave her. Turning her face towards him Thranduil brought himself very close to her, whispering „Ellaria, do not worry anymore. I m here for you. I ll keep you safe. Look at me my love, you have nothing to fear.“ 

However her eyes could still not focus on him, looking into the inferno she had dreamed about. The king decided there was only one way to gain her back. Softly placing his lips over her mouth he started kissing his lovely bride until he could feel her reacting. The sobs stopped and her mouth answered his before following him into a tender kiss as his hands cupped her face. His reassuring love, warmth and taste finally brought her back to reality. 

„Thranduil.“ It sounded like a plead for dear life. „I saw, I saw....you.“ Staring at him with the last traces of a just conquered panic her hands started searching his face for traces of burned flesh, moving further down to his chest and back up again. Her expression still horrified of what her inside vision had shown her. It had felt so real.

Gentle gathering her hands in his, Thranduil held them for a moment, giving her time to calm to his reassuring touch. „It was a dream, nothing else. Just a dream. I m here, I m whole, I m yours.“ Whispering his last words he could feel her eyes focusing on his face and a sob escaped her lips. 

„Please Thranduil you need to stay away from any battlefield close to a dragon cage. You MUST not get near these creatures. Promise me, never to face them on purpose.“ Getting more excited again with every word, the vision coming back to her at once, Ellaria started trembling while new tears found their way from her eyes. Seeing her completely lost to her vivid nightmare the Elvenking started worrying about his bride. Her hands were ice cold as her lips started loosing their color. She was in shock.

„Ellaria, look at me!“ It wasn t a plead from a lover but the command of a king, issued in his almost emotionless demanding voice. Ellaria obeyed his order at once. Thraduil s eyes looked strange to her, they held a piercing gaze which would not tolerate any disobedience. 

Feeling him entering her mind Ellaria wanted to block the images of her nightmare from him. „My love, let go. I will not intrude on your privacy but let me offer you shelter from your overwhelming panic and give you some relieve.“

Yielding to him, Ellaria felt a soothing wave of calmness floating through her insides. As her mind relaxed under the steady flow so did her body. Letting her groom take control of her emotions she felt a peace of mind and soul she had never experienced before. It was Thranduil himself. His power and might of soul was much stronger than she expected and just as she opened up to him completley she saw a glimpse of his emotions for her. 

It was pure love so deep and true it almost hurt her to share the feeling. Thranduil felt her stir in his arms. She had seen it, his love for her. Not all of it though, not yet. He would show her in time. Once their marriage bond would form he could lead her to the most private part of his fea to show her what she meant to him. He couldn t wait.

Their relationship had changed during the last months. Being overwhelmingly passionate in the beginning with uncontrollable kisses and touches it had developed into an emotional stronghold for both of them. The tenderness towards each other had grown as the emotional side of their love took over the physical needs which had forced themselves upon the couple during their first encounters. 

Slowly Ellaria found her way back to reality. Finally she was able to focus on Thranduil, his arms holding her as his eyes searched hers with concern for her well being. „I m better Tharnduil. Thank you for your help. I was truly worried out of my senses.“ Tilting her head slightly and breaking the eye contact Ellaria confessed „I saw something when you intertwined our minds and this glimpse of your emotions means the world to me. You mean the world to me, my love. I m so scared that evil might take you from me or damage your beautiful mind and soul beyond my reach.“ 

Cupping her face once more, Thranduil brought it close to him. „Do not fear anymore. All will be well. We will be married soon and the protection this union will offer both of us will keep us save from all evil.“ And with this he placed another feather-light kiss on Ellaria s slightly cold lips. 

„But let me first see about bringing some color back to these soft lips of yours, my beautiful bride“ he teased before catching her lower lip between his to gently suck on it. She responded at once leaning into him with an eagerness that made him almost forget the reason he had come to her chamber. Breaking the kiss, Thranduil held her close to his chest, letting her calm to his steady heartbeat while whispering more loving words into her soft hair. How he loved this elleth and how he couldn t wait for her to be his completely.

When he finally moved to let her sleep again Ellarias eye s shot open again. „Please Thranduil, stay with me until I m asleep. I fear the dream might come back.“ Without another word, the Elvenking slid under her covers, cradling her into his arms, stroking her back until he was sure she was tight asleep. Rejoicing in holding his most precious to him he also fell asleep.

Ellaria woke up with the feeling of complete peace and happiness. Inhaling the wonderful scent around her she knew the source of her happiness at once. HE was still there. In her bed, lying next to her. One muscular arm around her waist Thranduil had held her close to him in his sleep. 

The thought of waking up to such feelings for the rest of her days once she would be his wife made Ellaria s heart almost burst with joy. And his scent! It was overwhelming now that his body had lain for so long in her bed, being slightly warm under her sheets. It was pure and intoxicating. She couldn t stay away from it...from him. 

Bringing her face close to his body, Ellaria softly dipped her nose in the crook of his neck, identifying it as the most intense spot of bliss. Gently brushing her lips on the sensitive skin there, she couldn t help herself and placed a soft kiss onto his warm flesh and he gasped with delight.

Hearing this delicious sound, Ellaria continued her sensual administration. Her hands slowly laying bare more desirable skin to her sensitive nose and gentle lips. First circling her nose over his chest she followed with feather-light kisses all over his neck and collarbones. 

Using his utmost self-control not to break the spell Thranduil tried to lie as still as possible feeling his body rising with unknown desire to Ellaria s touch. It was becoming to much for him to bear. It felt divine and his body started trembling slightly as desire for his bride started burning inside him, consuming his will to restrain himself with every motion of her soft lips on his now heated skin. His sighs turning into moans as he felt Ellaria s tongue circling the crook of his neck. 

She felt his hands grabbing her arms tightly, squeezing her in desire. „Stop please. I can t hold myself anymore.“ Her head went up and what Tharnduil saw in the depth of her eyes made his control slip in a second. It was pure desire. She wanted him, all of him with no restrain. „Then don t“ came her answer as her eyes darkened with lust. 

His arms went around her in a mere second pulling her to his aroused body and with a swift motion Thranduil rolled over her, holding her tightly while the weight of his body took her breath away. Sliding one arm around her waist he pressed his hips into hers, making her gasp with surprise and utmost excitement when feeling the physical expression of his want for her. Looking deep into his eyes, Ellaria slightly parted her lips for his mouth to taste them and his body reacted even before his mind had read the signs.

Thranduils lips crushed onto hers, his tongue exploring her mouth, filling her with his taste while he held her so tight to him. Ellaria started to moan into his mouth, trying to arch her back to feel him even closer. So much for the new established more controlled realationship between them. The fire of their passion was dangerously consuming them both and Thranduil let it go on for a little longer as Ellaria s fingers found their way to the tips of his sensitive ears again. 

He smiled against her mouth as he felt her touch. „Oh my beautiful bride, what are you doing to me? I lost myself to you again.“ Slowly untighten his embrace and lying on his side to look at her, he started running his fingers deliciously slow over her upper body. Her eyes were burning as fiercely as the fire she had seen in her dreams. 

Ellaria was beyond all reasons, she wanted to feel her beloved in the most intimate way, enjoying him move deep inside her, taking her as his... his slender fingers felt divine on her body, his beautiful head bending to gently brush his lips over her ears, the soft strands of his silver-blonde hair tickling her neck. 

„I so much want to taste every inch of your delicious body my love, loosing myself inside you while giving you pleasure beyond your imagination...“ his hands making their way further down to stroke her sides, circling her hipbones and gently moving up again. 

He sensed Ellaria loosing herself to her desire, he had to stop it right away. Bringing his hands to her face again, brushing his thumb over her mouth as she moaned her desire for his touch he placed another kiss on her lips. It was an innocent expression of the tenderness his heart held for her and she followed him in the turn of emotions. They went back from consuming passion to loving gentleness, her fingers starting to stroke his cheeks softly as the burning flame inside them turned into a steady heat of pure love. 

„I never dreamt of finding anyone like you. You are so very precious to me. To know you are close lightens my days and I will dedicate all my power, might and energy in keeping you safe and happy.“ His eyes so soft, their look was like a caress to her soul and Ellaria felt a tear falling from her eyes at the sight of the depth of his feelings for her. 

„I can t wait to be your wife. You are all to me. I love you more than anything.“ They smiled at each other for a while just enjoying all that had passed between them this morning and for many hours into the day both of them were half caught in their memories and anticipations. Two days later Ellaria s parents arrived from Imladris. The last month before the Wedding had begun.

Ellaria greatly rejoiced in seeing her parents. Especially her mother was essential to help her with the last requirements before the great day of the royal wedding. She had brought the dress from Imladris with her to be finished by the two ellyth with special gems and ornaments to symbolise a happy future for the bride in her marriage. They worked on it for many hours, talking about Ellarias expectations and fears about becoming the wife and queen of the legendary Elvenking of the woodland realm.

The future was bright and the days until the wedding couldn t pass fast enough for the queen-to-be.


	14. Preparations

Ellaria s biggest task was to finish her husband s wedding gift. Her father had presented her with the promised piece of protective stone. Ellodan had given it to Ellaria with a known look as he stated „I guess it is for the protection of the king as I can see you being loved, protected and cared for beyond anything. I m very happy about your choice of husband my daughter. He truly deserves you and I m glad he will have a proper wife at his side to share the weight of a kingdom. Should you however find yourself in need of help or counsel I will always be there for you, my beautiful little princess.“ Placing a tender kiss on her forehead as he had done when she was an elfling her Ada had left her to her tasks.

Inserting the stone into the masterpiece of silver the dwarves had created for her, Ellaria invited Halador to join her in an evening session of envokeing the stones powers by ancient enchantments. Although it were only words, the magic floating from them took away much energy of the issuing elf, leaving both Halador and Ellaria exhausted after the first session already. 

Ellaria continued the enchantments for some evenings alone, submitting all her love and energy to the absorbing material of the protective stone. It was hard work indeed, leaving her completely drained of energy after each session but there was nothing in all Arda that could have stopped her from finishing this important piece of jewelry for her beloved groom.

Watching Ellaria walking to the stables one day Thranduil acknowledged the fact she was getting paler and skinnier by the day to Halador. „She seems to be fading before my very eyes.“ The king exhaled his sorrow of seeing his beautiful bride looking so fragile and vulnerable. 

„My Lord, I have observed the same changes on Lady Ellaria. Surely there is some source to her loss of energy but also do not forget she is of Silvan kin. These elves being much less physical in there every day life. Maybe the daily exercise combined with her state business lessons leave some strains on her body and mind.“ Thranduil was quite surprise about this detailed answer, never thinking about Halador as an elf who care overmuch about the emotional well being of his fellows. 

„You are quite observant Halador. Thank you for your worries. Maybe the lady is indeed slightly overworked. And you are right I sometimes forget that our Sindairian ways must be quite exhausting to the fair but fragile Silvan kin whos powers are mostly shown in spiritual ways.“ Hearing Halaor laugh at this remark the Elvenking turned his head in surprise 

„Forgive me my lord, but looking at you these days makes it quite obvious that Lady Ellaria holds very strong magical powers....“ with a knowing smile in his kings direction Halador quickly bowed his head and made for the stables where he was awaited by Ellaria for her riding lesson.

„Good morning Lord Halador“ „My lady, how are you feeling today?“ Ellaria looked up to meet Halador s eyes as this question was strange for him to place. „Very well, thank you my lord.“ she replied with a questionable look on her face. „Your groom is worried about your state of health seeing you so weak and fragile. Pardon my directness but you have to tell him what is absorbing your energy...or I will do it.“ 

Ellaria was stunned about this speech. „I m sorry Halador to have put you in an uncomfortable position. I will speak to our king at once if you consent to let me skip my riding lesson for today.“ „Of you go my lady!“ „Thank you for your counsel. And I hope my actions did not damage our friendship.“ With this Ellaria left to find the king.

Thranduil was in turmoil once more. Having followed Halador to the stables to meet his future wife, seeing about her health himself he had arrived there on time to overhear a conversation which had made it hard to swallow for him. „You have to tell him, or I will.“ were the words that made his head spin.

Feeling his insides turning cold with an unpleasant feeling, his mind racing with wild speculations the lady in question was announced to his hall. „She may enter“ came his reply. He was still doubting about the best way to hold this meeting when seeing Ellaria s face smiling lovingly at him as she entered his throne room.

It calmed him instantly. „My lady, what a pleasant surprise to see you. What grants me the honor of your visit?“ He asked with still some reservation in his voice. Ellaria crossed the room while scanning his face for emotions. Reaching him she simply launched herself against his body, encircling his waist with her arms, while burying her face in his chest as she had done a few times before. 

Feeling his warm, steady flow of energy expanding on her body as well, Ellaria felt her strength growing by the second. Holding on to her groom for another moment she simply sight „Thranduil“ while she felt his body relax against hers. „How much I missed you“ she whispered before breaking the embrace to search for his eyes.

There was a storm of emotions in them and Ellaria wondered what his thoughts might have been before her entrance. „My lord, I came to clarify a matter which was brought to my attention a few moments ago by Lord Halador“ she started the official part of this audience. 

„And what would this matter be about?“ Thranduil s voice held a suspicious undertone Ellaria couldn t place. „He told me you were worried about my state of health...and asked me to explain to you the circumstances of how my body and soul are weakened these days....“ „And how would this Lord know about circumstances of which your groom is ignorant?“ came his harsh reproach at once. 

Ellaria gave him a long and deep look before answering. „Because he helped me getting there“ she simply stated with a mischievous smile. Seeing Thranduil pale while taking a deep breath she continued at once. „Please Thranduil, what do you imply? You must be joking as I was with my last sentence.“ Seeing no change in his stern look she quickly explained. „I have been preparing my wedding gift for you which is somehow a more demanding task then I thought it would be. I asked Lord Halador to assist me at one point because I could not provide his strength and knowledge in the arts of war, so he came to know about my doings.“ Ellaria stopped for a moment waiting for his reaction.

„Ellaria, I must ask you to stop it, whatever it is you are doing, it damages your health....“ „No my love. Do not ask such things of me. I have to finish it. It took me so long to plan it, get all pieces together and now it only takes a bit more energy to finish it. It is a proper gift for a great king. Please let me continue for one more week and I will still have enough time to recover before our wedding.“ Ellaria was pleading. She was so dedicated to her surprise, he would not find it in his heart to disappoint her by asking to give it up. Also it was slowly coming to his mind, she wrecked herself for his sake, his gift to show the world how much she loved and worshiped her husband. 

In the next moment he almost felt ashamed about his imagined accusations. „I m going mad with jealousy. It is about time this wedding takes place“ the king thought to himself while wrapping his arms protectively around his bride.

„Very well then my beloved. I will let you finish it.“ Giving her an intense look he continued „But please remember, a wedding, especially one between a queen and king is very intense. The bonding on an emotional level as well as on the ....physical part...will demand a good health and much energy.“ Feeling his cheeks slightly redden he saw Ellaria s face burning with anticipation of the physical side she had had a little taste of after the night of her nightmare.

His voice was slightly shaking with emotions as he continued „And what about your wedding gift, my beautiful bride? Is there anything your heart desires?“ 

„There is so much my heart and body desires and you will fulfill all my wishes I sure.“ Ellaria thought before answering her groom in a more appropriate way „But my wish was already issued and granted before the private council...“ „Well, I know about that wish and believe me, I never gave my consent to anything with such delight. But maybe there is something else which you would rather ask of your supposed husband in private?“ 

„If you place it that way....“ Ellaria gave him a burning look, letting her fingers circle around his collar, stretching the fabrics of his glorious robe to expose the crook of his neck to her soft lips. 

Breaking the almost not there touch of her mouth on his skin she continued. „...I would be so very happy for an easier access to my favorite spot of your upper body.“ Looking up again after her daring words she found Thanduil s eyes darkened with desire as he swallowed hard before answering her. „Then let me see what this mighty king can do to fulfill your wishes....all your wishes.“ he added with a demoniac smile that made Ellaria blush again. 

Although this short meeting with her love left Ellaria feeling slightly more energetic, the finishing of her gift left her almost devastated in mind and body. The protective stone had absorbed much of her love and energy but it would be used to protect her husband. This thought justified all sacrifices she had to make and Ellaria walked around with a huge smile upon her face the day she finished this magnificent gift for her glorious groom.


	15. Hurts and trust

This was when Lady Nemalia asked for a private talk with Ellaria. Meeting the lady in her favorite garden for some refreshments, Ellaria tried to keep the meeting as unofficial as possible. Seeing the fair, slender figure of Nemalia approach her, she felt the well known sting of jealousy once more. After all this elleth had experienced a side of her groom she still had to wait for to discover. 

Nemalia s face showed a beautiful smile before she bowed her head with so much grace, it made the supposed queen just stare in fascination. „Lady Ellaria, what an honor you consented to meet me so short before your wedding. You must be over busy with the preparations.“ „Lady Nemalia, what do I owe this surprising request to?“ „I just wanted to express my good wishes for your marriage before leaving for my own wedding next week. As you might have heard I will be married myself a month after you.“ Indeed Ellaria had no clue about that fact but whatever would take Nemalia away from her home and king was welcome news to her. 

„I was not aware of these happy tidings but let me congratulate you on this important event.“ Ellaria didn t want to go into details, her gift of seeing into other elves feas sensing danger in the one before her. „I m quite overjoyed to become the wife of a great lord and warrior myself. His heart is completely mine. It has never been touched by any elleth before me...as has his body.“ Ellaria s head shot up to stare at Nemalia. This is where this conversation was heading to. 

„What are you implying my lady?“ The smile on Nemalia s face did not reach her eyes. They were cold as ice as she continued. „You might have swept away the king s heart but be sure I marked his body as mine. The passion we shared so many times is beyond anything you could ever offer him with your innocence and ...love.“ Nemalia almost spat out her last word. 

Ellaria felt a cold hand tightening around her heart as Nemalias word pierced her mind like a lethal weapon. „You may marry him and pride yourself to be queen but you will only embrace what I have taken many times before you. In his body and passion Thranduil belongs to me. I m sure he will soon tire of your unexperienced lovemaking and start looking for more tempting distractions. I planted that seed of pure lust in his chest and it will stay there forever.“ Without waiting for Ellaria s answer she turned around and left the garden as elegantly as she had entered it.

Her words however stayed with Ellaria for the rest of the day. Tormenting her as Nemalia had lain her finger into a wound. She knew he was a passionate creature. Would he ever dare to ask her for fulfillment of his needs? She shed many desperate tears knowing Nemalia s words to hold a truth that she could no longer ignore. So Ellaria decided to take her doubts and sorrows to the only other elf who could answer her questions, the Elvenking himself.

Making for his study she was permitted entrance at once. Her heart lightened at the sight of her beautiful groom but her mind took her back to Nemalia s words. Seeing her enter the room Thranduil got up with a soft smile which vanished the second he saw her face. Her eyes were full of pain and ...despair. Something was terribly amiss.

„Ellaria, what is wrong?“ He closed the distance between them with a few urgent strides, wanting to pull her into his arms at once for reassurance and safety but Ellaria caught his hands with her ice cold fingers holding them a few seconds while giving him a inquiring look.

What she was searching for he knew not but it became clear that her problem was connected to his person. She had never rejected any form of intimacy from him so far. This was new and Thranduil didn t like it a bit.

„May I sit down for a moment. I need to talk to you Thranduil.“ He obliged her silently, offering her a chair while sitting down again behind his desk, watching her face as many different emotions washed over it. With a worried expression on his beautiful face he demanded „Ellaria, what is it that worries you so much to reject me? Please tell me.“ Ellaria tilted her head for her words would flee her as long as she looked at him.

„Today Lady Nemalia asked me for a private meeting to give me her good wishes for my wedding.“ Hearing Thranduil inhale sharply at the mentioning of this name Ellaria continued. „She also made me aware of the fact she had spent very passionate moments with you many times, giving you pleasures I would never be able to evoke.“ 

Thranduils knuckles turned white when he tightened his grip on the armchair. Ellaria though she could hear his heartbeat hammering. „She is convinced that I will never be able to satisfy your needs, which would send you into the arms of any other elleth in the long run.“ 

At this the Elvenking shot up from his chair, sending it tumbling over the floor. „No, Ellaria these are nothing but lies to hurt you and damage our relaltionship!“ He almost screamed, his mind racing with rage against the impudent elleth who had so carelessly devastated his bride. Reaching out his hand to her again in desperation he saw Ellaria s eyes turn up to meet him. 

Her eyelashes heavy with tears as she continued „Thranduil please forgive me. I haven t thought about YOU when accepting your proposal. I only saw my own happiness and wonderful future as your wife. I can not claim you as mine if I can t promise to keep you happy. I don t know if what I have to offer will be enough for your eternity.“ 

She took his hand in both of hers. Caressing it with utmost tenderness that made him feel as if his guts were turned out. Bringing his palm to her mouth she placed a soft kiss on it. „I love you so much, it would kill me to see you unhappy.“

Thranduil was lost for words. There were too many too strong emotions fighting to rule over his mind. He was angered out of is senses by what Nemalia had dared to do. Knowing it was aimed completely at him, repaying him for his uncaring dealings with her. At the same time his heart felt heavy with guilt and pity for Ellaria, the pain she had to cope with again because of him. It had been his actions that made such an encounter possible in the first place. He should have foreseen it and protected her from this apparent distress right before her wedding.

On the other hand he was overjoyed by Ellarias shown trust towards him. She had come to him with her sorrow, her most agonizing struggle, confessing her weakness without holding back on him. She had taken his words to heart, there was nothing that could not be discussed between the two of them to avoid misunderstandings. 

Bringing his free hand to her face Thranduil finally knew what he had to do.

His eyes held a convicted look. „My love, your words break my heart. Never should I have made it possible for you to be hurt in such way. There is no question for me that you and only you in all Arda will make me happy. I m convinced there has never been a greater love than ours and I feel it with ever breath I take“ stroking her cheeks lovingly he continued. „Please allow me to show you how different our relationship is from all I have experienced so far. I will not inflict greater pain on you. Trust me Ellaria.“ 

Thranduil started intertwining their minds and in a second Ellaria felt excitement and pleasure rush through her, as a hot flame of passion started burning inside her. This was what her groom had shared with Nemalia. It had been passionate but shallow and hadn t gone deeper than to a level of carnal lust and desires to be satisfied. Ellaria felt confused as she heard his voice beg „Now, kiss me my love and see what this feels like to me.“ 

Following his wish, Ellaria slowly brought her lips on his for an innocent encounter. Feeling a huge wave of love runing through her insides she knew the difference at once but it felt too good to stop. Experiencing his feelings as well as her own intensified every emotion to the limit. She could not resist to venture further. 

Leaning into him with body Ellaria deepened the kiss, placing her hands softly on his chest while parting her lips for his mouth to taste her, she felt an excitement growing by the second that would consume her entirely. It was uncontrollable and almost painful in its intensity. 

When his mouth slowly followed her invitation, his tongue venturing further to fully explore her mouth, tasting her essence and appreciating her very being with all his senses, Ellaria was taken by an explosion of pure delight. Her heartbeat racing against his as their passionate kiss continued, turning into a promise of a livelong bond to bring them greatest satisfaction in every prospect of a relationship.

Breaking the kiss slowly and leaving her mind again, Thranduil saw her unbelieving eyes overflowing while her mouth was searching for the right words to thank him. He pulled her to him and kept her in a tight embrace for a long time. Placing soft kisses on her head again and again he heard her whisper under her tears „Thank you Thranduil. Forgive my doubts, I should have known better by now.“

Holding her away from him he gave her an intense look while answering „No love, it is me who must ask for forgiveness. I should have protected you from any such hurt. Only now I understand how much harm my past actions have brought you and I sincerely apologize for it. As for Nemalia, my wrath is beyond telling at the moment and I would banish her from this realm would she not leave it anyways to marry somewhere else.“ 

Taking a deep breath before continuing „I also have to thank you for the trust you put in me by confessing your doubts. Had anyone ever touched you in the way only I shall ever touch your body it would make it almost unbearable for me to be with you. My jealous and possessive nature would not tolerate it. So I thank Valar for your kind heart and greatness of soul to accept such circumstances in my past.“ 

Closing his slender fingers around her arms Thranduil continued „Never forget that you come first for me. Prior to all my other obligations and tasks I will see you right. To keep you happy and safe is the strive of my life from now on and I promise there will never be anything more important than you, my beautiful bride.“ 

His speech was the last stroke to eliminate any doubts she ever had about becoming his wife. „Ellaria, I never wanted it to be like this for you before your wedding. This emotional mayhem should have stopped with our engagement but it seems I still have a lot to learn before I can pride myself to be a worthy husband to you.“

Ellaria started laughing at this exclamation. „Then, my magnificent groom I guess we both have to intensify our efforts before starting our married life in just one week.“ Remembering how close she was to finally become his wife her face lit up into a broad smile.

Entering the dining hall together one hour later Thranduil guided his bride to a seat next to him. The mighty Elvenking felt at peace with the world. There was just one small issue he would have to deal with in the morning. Nemalia would wish never to have spoken so carelessly about her encounters with the king. He would make sure of that.

The lady in question was already angered beyond telling seeing Ellaria s eyes sparkle with love and anticipation each time she met Thranduil s. How could this be? Why was this stupid, innocent elleth sitting next to him? Taking his hand during the dinner as if she had the right to claim him for herself when Nemalia had done her utmost to destroy any chance of a happy future for them? It was truly time to move on she thought to herself.

Lying in her bed for the last night before she would leave to stay with her parents and Rithelwen in a small house before her wedding, Ellaria felt restless. She was tired and weary but still sleep would escape her.

With a deep sigh she got out of bed walking to the secret door just to stand in front of it, wondering what the elf behind it might do and feel at this moment. As she turned around to walk back to her bed she heard the door opening. 

Holding her breath, Ellaria turned around to find Thranduil standing in the door-frame, his eyes soft on her. „Ellaria, you are still awake? May I enter?“ Taking a step towards him, she reached for his hand to hold it. „I was just standing before that door, arguing for some time if I should use it for the first time“ she smiled. „I so much wished to see you once more before tomorrow.“ Her voice barely more than a whisper as her heart overflowed with joy to see him.

„Will you sit with me for a moment, I need to talk to you about something that has been on my mind all evening?“ Thranduil asked as he walked with her to the fireplace. „My love, before letting you go I need to know that you will inform me at once should anything trouble you. The events of today showed me how unable I am to protect you from all harm at this moment and you are not to endure any pain or hurts. Just send Rithelwen to me and I will find a way to see you.“ Ellaria smiled at him warmly. 

„Thank you for your concerns Thranduil. I m sure to be kept well by my company and as you know tradition demands a week of separation before the wedding.“ „I don t care about traditions, I care about you.“ He possessively reached out to cradle her in his lap. „Ellaria,“ he whispered with a voice like silk „can you imagine what would have happened if you hadn t talked to me about your feelings today. The doubts planted by Nemalia s evil words would have severely harmed our relationship. I can not tolerate this kind of treat without taking precautions.“ 

Bringing her mouth close to his ear, gently brushing her lips over the tip of it Ellaria whispered back „Do not let us spend our precious time with sinister talks.“ Taking his hand in hers to pull the king with her as she got up Ellaria walked over to her bed. Thranduil followed her willingly to lie next to her on the mattress. They looked deep into each others souls, love floating between them while they felt at peace. 

After some time Thranduil wrapped his arms around Ellaria, pulling her into his embrace. „I just want to hold you for a while, my love.“ His voice slightly hoarse with emotions. She nestled her nose into his chest to fully enjoy his scent, a soft sight escaped her as she felt his magnificent body so close to her, drawing her into her private sanctuary. As long as he was by her side, all would be well, Ellaria thought.

„Next time I will hold you like this you will be my wife.“ Thranduil whispered into her hair as her insides started tickling with excitement at that thought. „I can t wait, my love, I can t wait.“ Ellaria replied before sleep finally took her.


	16. The Wedding

Over the next week the Elvenking was busy welcoming all guests coming to his realm to witness the most important wedding of this century. Even Galadriel would attend the ceremony. Being Ellaria s godmother she would not miss this important event in her life.

Meanwhile the bride-to-be was at peace in her refuge, cared for by her parents and best friend she recoverd well from spending her energy on her wedding gift. All her questions had been answered, her magnificent dress was prepared and Ellaria welcomed every new day with more and more enthusiasm bringing her closer to her husband.

And then finally the day of her wedding dawned. She felt in trance from the opening of her eyes, being focused entirely on her inside world. The changes which lay before her would transform her from an elleth to a queen. His queen, and most importantly his wife. 

Ellaria felt Rithelwens soft hands braiding her hair into a bridal knot, her mother dressing her in the silken undergarment while she joint Rithelwen s enchantments for the brides futile and joyful future.

She felt hands guiding her to the palace in her wedding dress, feeling her mothers and fathers arms embrace her with their private wishes. But she only came back to reality when her eyes fell on the Elvenking. Her husband-to-be.

She saw his back as he was facing the ancient tall oak tree, where both of them would take their vows towards each other before Eru. His silver-blonde hair falling over broad shoulders,his head held in a graceful manner, his tall slender body being dress in the most breathtaking fabric Ellaria had ever seen. It was also embroided with ancient pattern to grant its wearer utmost power and success in all his doings and wises. 

Ellaria felt like waking up from a dream. Seeing this glorious ellon waiting for her to join him in marriage she felt her heartbeat racing against her chest so wildly, she was sure it would burst out any second. 

She had to struggle for air as his sight took away her breath for several moments. Could it be true? Would this amazing king become hers for eternity? „Yes“ came the answer from deep within her „he always has been yours.“ Feeling a bit lighter at heart Ellaria took the first step towards her future. 

All attending guests getting up as she walked towards the king. A beautiful smile lighten her face and amazed gasps could be heard as to her attire and composure. 

And then he turned around to face her. His eyes upon her at once, holding hers with a tenderness that made her almost forget about the hundreds of elves around them. She saw them widening with appreciation and pride as he took in the sight of his beautiful bride. 

Feeling her ice cold fingers as he reached out to hold her hand Thranduil gently stroke his thumb over her knuckles as an intimate gesture before slightly squeezing her hand in reassurance.

And she saw it. The most private detail to his magnificent robe. He was wearing a V-shaped collar baring the crook of his neck. 

Her eyes rested on this detail for some time as a little smile appeared on her face while she tried very hard to fight back her tears from the overflowing emotions at this prove of utmost love towards her. The mighty Elvenking had started to fulfill her wishes and would surely continue to do so.

Taking one step further, Ellaria now stood next to Thranduil and with one last look at each other they turned to face the tree and start their wedding ceremony.

They took vows towards the divine powers in Middle earth as well as towards the kingdom of the woodland realm and all its subjects. But the most important oath they made to each other to start their marriage bond which would last for all eternity. 

Turning to face his bride, Thranduil gently placed his ellegant hand on her chest over her heard, using only a little pressure to make her feel his presence as he started to take his wedding vow. 

Promising himself to her for all eternity in body, mind and soul he extended a line to the ancient oath which gave her unlimited power over his fea. He granted her access to his most private thought, feelings and memories which was far more than was expected. 

The usual ceremony excluded this line because it required a level of trust most elves would not already feel towards their partners at their wedding. To take such a vow especially for a king who also had his realm to think about was a strong sign towards his beloved as well as to all the world about his feelings.

There was a short uproar as the guests realized what the Elvenking had just sworn to his new queen and wife but they were silenced at once when the king s piercing gaze flew over the audience to quieten them. This was his moment with his bride and he would not be interrupted.

When Thranduil had finished his oath the royal couple was silent for a while, letting the words sink in and feeling the first sparks of their marriage bond. 

Swallowing hard Ellaria tried to conquer her nervousness and conceal the trembling of her hand as she reached out to touch her husbands chest. Feeling it being still cold through the layers of his robe, Thranduil gently covered her hand with his fingers, laying all his love for her into the touch while looking deep into her eyes for reassurance.

And when Ellaria started to speak it felt as being alone with him. No one else mattered to her at this moment in which she connected her life with his. Her mind, soul and body would belong forever to the Elvenking. She could feel the bond growing stronger and stronger with ever word leaving her lips. 

It was at this moment that two beautiful leaves fell from the tree and slowly found their way to the ground to rest just before the newly wedded couple. Eru had given his consent and blessings for their marriage. 

A murmur of surprise and joy was heard at this strong sign from the divine powers. Holding his wife s left hand with his, the king gracefully nodded his head once for a servant to appear with a small box. Extracting a ring from the box Thranduil slowly slipped it onto Ellaria s trembling finger, his eyes never leaving hers. „Would you do my the honor to wear this sign of my eternal love....my WIFE?“ he almost whispered, emphasizing his last words, tasting it in his mouth and enjoying the sound of it tremendously.

Ellaria was so taken by the emotions in Thranduil s eyes as well as the feelings reaching her through their still new bond it took her some time to realize what her husband had slipped on her finger. But when she finally looked down on her hand a long held back tear escaped her at the sight of her marriage ring while she gasped in amazement. 

It was a beautiful, delicate piece of jewellery The design was unique and Ellaria knew at once who had been the artist behind it. It looked like two strings intertwined with white gems placed at the end of each, forming an ancient elven sign for eternal love in their joining together. „My gratefulness for this wonderful present is beyond words. I will gladly wear it as a sign of our blessed union, HUSBAND.“ Ellaria answered with a steady voice.

There was unveiled pride in Thranduil s eyes as he looked down on his newly wedded wife and queen. And love, so much love it would indeed take all eternity to spend it. 

Tilting his head further down he brought his face close to hers, his lips just inches away from hers, his breath warm on her face as he waited for Ellaria to move into the kiss. Their first kiss as husband and wife left no doubt to all attending guests as to the strength of their feelings towards each other. 

They had shared kisses before their wedding, passionate and tender ones but what Ellaria felt when the soft curves of Thranduil s full lips fell on hers was different from everything else.

Their newly established bond stirred like a well tuned string someone had just touched for the first time, sending after waves all though her body. She felt her husband, his fea, his love and peace, his power and strength deep inside her soul. He was hers now before the world and for all eternity and she gladly answered him with the same intensity of feelings and certainty.

As the royal couple started moving towards the palace many hands greeted them and many cheers were issued in praise of their union. Thranduil took it with kingly pride and self-esteem but for Ellaria it was all too new, too much, too loud, too overwhelming on top of the great changes inside her which were invoked by her marriage bond.

As soon as they reached the palace Thranduil put a hand under Elarias elbow, taking her in one swift motion around a corner into a well hidden door which lead to his study. Standing in a narrow corridor he slowly turned around to face his wife. „How are you my love?“ He inquired in his silken voice. The new queen took some time to realize they were alone and not followed by any happily cheering and chatting guests. 

A grateful smile showed on her face. Stepping closer to him, Ellaria rested her head against her husbands broad chest, feeling the muscles flex underneath the fabric. Her arms went around his waist as she drew in her breath slowly to come back to reality after a very emotional ceremony. 

Thranduil held her to him, giving her time to relax. His hands stroking her back and grazing her cheeks. „Thank you husband.“ Ellaria smiled as she tried his new title again very much liking the sound of it coming from her lips.

Feeling his touch become more urgent Ellaria looked up into his crystal blue eyes, finding them intensely staring at her. „I so much want to kiss my wife in private for the first time.“ She was almost shocked about the undisguised want and need in his voice but a mere second after she replied „Than do as your heart commands.“ 

She brought her hands around his neck to pull him to her for a tender kiss. There was nothing demanding or passionate in his lips as they covered her mouth gently, warm and soft. It was a carnal repetition of his vows to her. They took their time, exploring each other with a new intensity which was brought on by their bond but before long Thranduil broke the kiss, taking a deep breath. 

„I need to stop now Ellaria, or we won t make it to our own wedding celebration.“ He smiled broadly at her, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her pointy ear. „Tonight can t came soon enough, my husband." She exclaimed taking his arm to finally make it into the hall.

The festivity was like the wedding ceremony, unique and extraordinary. The newly wedded couple stood on a podium waiting for the most important guest to give them their wishes and gifts. Being one of the firsts in line was the lord of the iron hills, Lord Dain. Knowing her husband did not overmuch care for his rather rude sense of humor Ellaria was curious to meet the dwarfish lord. She decided at once she actually liked the heavily bearded creature. Offering a bottle of fine wine Lord Dain s eyes sparkled with mischief as they fell on the new queen. 

„Well my Lady, you might consider taking a wee sip of this excellent wine for courage tonight.“ He said with a good humored smile around his eyes. Ellaria heard Thranduil sharply inhale and knew at once he was majorly offended by this indecent comment towards his wife. 

She therefore quickly replied „I might indeed my lord, thank you.“ Sending an appreciating glance at her marvelous husband she added „But rather for strengthtto hold myself back until we leave this hall.“ Showing an equally cheeky smile on her beautiful face. 

A huge roar of laughter was heard from the dwarf lord as he petted the Elvenking s arm in a friendly manner „My heartiest congratulations on your wedding to this unique elleth my lord. I m sure your marriage will bring you greatest happiness.“ And with this Lord Dain left, still shaking with laughter. 

Thranduil shot Ellaria an intense look but could not resist the broad smile on her face. With greatest gentleness he took her hand and held it before pressing his warm lips on it in a way that send shivers down her spine. „You are full of surprises my queen. I feel like taking a goblet of that wine myself right now“ Sending her a glance that made her sigh with anticipation. Their small private moment was however interrupted quickly by the appearance of one of the most important guests. Lady Galadriel.

She was a rare beauty amongst the elves, making her way bear-feet to the podium gracefully giving her good wishes to the couple. Looking them over intensely, Galadriel took a second for her private thoughts about the couple. 

Her goddaughter Ellaria had always been a source of great happiness to her, being skilled in the arts of healing and so full of joy and love towards the world she had been very dear to Galadriel all her life. 

Letting her gaze wander over to the Elvenking Galadriel had to acknowledge the magnificence of this great ruler. Tall and slender with every bodily perfection one could imagine and a face like an angle he radiated power and strength, standing before her awaiting her congratulations.

Galadriel once had considered him for herself but both of them knew their strong characters and wills would not have worked well together. But what a fine match he was for Ellaria who s soft and sweet temper would tolerate many faults in her partner. Galadriel finally started speaking in her gentle voice which was nevertheless attended by all guest.

„My beloved godchild I congratulate you and your husband to this fortunate marriage. Your feas are connected since ages and therefore this union will bring you both happiness and joy. But there are hard times ahead of you as well. Hold on to your love and you will endure whatever faith sends you.“ A gracious smile showed on Thranduil s face as he considered Galadriel s words as a rather warm expression of her feelings. „Thank you my Lady Galadriel, we feel honored to welcome you to this important event in our life.“ 

Taking Ellaria s hand Galadriel continued „I have a gift for you, a happy tiding for your future.“ Hearing this the hall went absolute silent. „I saw your heir, a good-hearted strong ellon, fighting his way as the faith of Middle-Earth will be decided once more.“ Her voice had become sonorous and almost as loud as thunder as Galadriel made her prophecy. 

A strong cheer was heard right after she finished. Still holding Ellaria s hand she whispered to her with a lovely smile „He is to come, however long you decide to wait.“ 

The king and queen stood motionless before Galadriel both feeling shaken about what had just been unveiled to them. 

After giving their most sincere thanks to the lady, Thranduil pulled his queen to him for all to see. Capturing her face in his hand he brought it up to join him in a slow but passionate kiss which was greeted with even louder cheers. „I can t wait, my love, I can t wait“ he whispered into her hair before turning to receive the next guests.

Finally it was time for the merry part of the celebration. The Sindar way of starting a happy marriage including lots of dancing and drinking. But before Thranduil could officially invite his guests to join in such entertainment, Ellaria got up to speak.

Conversation stopped as the queen addressed the audience. „Elves of the woodland realm, today I became your queen and promised to care and cherish you as my subjects. I feel greatly honored about this serious but joyful task. However my first priority is and always will be to care for my husband, the king. And I wish to present him with a gift which was specially designed to help me achieve this task.“ 

A servant had appeared behind her, holding a velvet box which Ellaria took from him,before facing her husband. „My lord, by taking me as your wife you made my life the happiest in all Arda. Please except this gift as a sign of my deepest love for you.“ Opening the lid of the box, Ellaria extracted the silver band holding the protective stone which had taken so much of her energy. 

All eyes were on this masterpiece of jewellery, its immense power was blazing through the hall. The stone was small but the magic it held was felt even at the last corner of the waste room.

Thranduil had been holding his breath ever since he had lain his eyes on the band. His expression seemed almost shocked at the sight of this magnificent protective crown. Noticing at once the stone it held, Thranduil was lost for words as it became clear to him that this had been the source of Ellaria s weakening for many days. She had given her essence to create his gift.

Holding the band up for everyone to see as a whisper made its way through the rows „A protective stone.“ These stones being legendary and very rare, the respectful silence to the presentation of her gift was no surprise. 

Ellaria s eyes searched for her husbands and held them as she explained „A protective band to keep save what is most precious to me in the world.“ It was not a romantic explanation but a simple statement and it therefore went even deeper into Thranduil s soul where it sparked a storm of emotions.

Just staring back at Ellaria, drowning in her deep seas of pure love the Elvenking finally found back his speech. „I have no words to thank you for this magnificent present but believe me Ellaria your generosity in showing me your love and affection has pierced my heart with the deepest emotion I have ever felt.“ 

This honest statement being quite personal at the same time as the king address the queen by her given name in front of everybody was received with shouts that soon turned into a chorus „Long live the King and Queen, long live the King and Queen.“ Thranduil gestured a servant to help him take off his crown, before he bend his head towards the queen, waiting for her to place her gift on his beautiful silver-blonde hair.

Feeling the cold silver band feather-light on his forehead, the king noticed its powers now running through his body. Looking up into his wife s eyes he stated „I can feel you through this band. Your energy, your essence, your love. It is all in there for my protection.“ 

Getting up to stand before Ellaria he held both her hands while looking down on her with a tenderness that almost made her cry with joy. „My wife, you do me great honor. I sincerely thank you with all my heart.“ 

Trying to relax the atmosphere Thranduil addresses his guests „Honored guests, let s make merry for the happiness of my marriage. May I invite you all to join us in dancing?“ Guiding his wife to the dancefloor, Thranduil felt all tension leaving him as he saw the happy faces around him, getting prepared for what would be many hours of joyful entertainment. The royal couple shared the first few dances together before changing partners again and again for a long time.

Ellaria felt slightly tired when finally the call for the Sindar wedding dance was heard. This dance being reserved for wedded couples as it was a rather sensual dance, allowing the partners to tease and appreciate each other in a more or less decent way. Ellaria had always liked watching it when she was still a maid and now her time had come to join in. 

Feeling her husbands hands holding her gently at the small of her back, while his eyes asked for permission to slowly venture further. Ellaria felt excitement rising, placing her own hands lightly on Thranduil s chest while giving him her permission to move on with a generous smile. 

All her concerns fell and the world around her didn t matter anymore. It was only him and her. His eyes soft on her, promising her enduring love and utmost devotion, while his slender fingers started to wake her desire with gentle touches. 

When Thranduil s fingers became more persistent, sliding down her sides, resting on her hips squeezing her flesh to invoke even more excitement, Ellaria could not resist him any longer.

Pressing herself on to her husbands body, she brought her nose close to the newly exposed part of his neck she loved above anything. Inhaling his scent while letting her hands encircle his waist she murmured „I have to thank you for paying so much attention to my deepest desire and pleasures.“ 

Applying more pressure to this sensitive spot Ellaria was sure to extract an almost silent sigh from her husband whos control was hanging by a mere strand. Placing one hand at the back of her scull to tilt her head for a deeply passionate kiss, Thranduil used his other hand to press his wife s body even harder to his. Knowing he was loosing himself he broke away from her soon before gently taking Ellarias hand to guide her back to their table.

„Well my kingly lad, you might consider taking a wee sip more of my wine.“ Lord Dain was sure to shout in the kings direction as the royal couple passed by him. 

Thranduil made a swift move to face the dwarfish Lord. With another quick gesture he took the goblet in front of his guest, drowning its content to the last drop before replying. „I d rather have a few GOBLETS more. Thank you for obliging me.“ This gesture was received by loud shouts, cheers and laughter. No one had ever seen the great king in such merry mood.


	17. The wedding night

Many conversations later Ellaria found herself again in her husbands arms for a slow dance while feeling almost drained of her energy. She brought her head to his chest letting it rest there for a moment. Thranduil s hand went up to stroke her back at once, tilting his head to whisper „My Love, you are worn out. We should take our leave now for some more private ending of this festivity. May I take you to our chambers?“ 

His question had been full of warmth and empathy but it made Ellarias heart race with excitement. She looked up at once with eager eyes nodding her consent. Making their departure known to all guests, wishing them a enjoyable continuation of the feast, the royal couple made for the the huge oaken wing-doors, Thranduil lifting his bride up to carry her to their chambers. 

Ellaria was taken from him one last time to be prepared by her mother and friends in her own room for her wedding night. Thranduil felt like a caged animal having to wait in his huge chamber until the procession would demand entrance to officially hand over his bride. Finally the knock was heard and he answered it as once. 

Seeing his mother in law guiding in Ellaria in a delicate silken nightgown Thranduil held his breath at the sight of his queen s beauty. „My Lord, I bring you my daughter. Keep her safe and well..“ The King felt his brides hand tremble slightly as he reached out to take it from her mother. Holding her eyes with his, he gave Ellaria s hand a reassuring squeeze. 

„I shall honor your trust and keep her safe with my life and well with my love. Thank you Naneth for bringing me my beautiful wife.“ He spoke the traditional words towards his mother in law but his eyes never left his bride as he wanted to make sure she felt at ease.

Taking a deep breath Ellaria ventured a look around her new home. The room was spacious with little but delicate furniture and beautiful ornaments on all pillars around it. The most striking object was a huge wooden bed with four posts. It was covered with the finest silken blankets and cushions. Taking in all this at once trying to imagining her future between these walls, her future with her husband. They would spend many hours here sitting in front of the waste fireplace, discussing matters of the realm, rejoicing in their private refuge from all demands and tasks...and finally sharing intimate moments with her beautiful husband.

Seeing his bride standing with her back towards him Thranduil started to reach out to her through their marriage bond. He was sure she would perceive his presence deep in her fea, opening up to welcome him to her inside world. 

Approaching her with measured steps, Thranduil gently brought his body close to hers. It was just a promise of all his power, might and love being close in case she wanted it. 

His hands slowly traveled up to hold her shoulders while he brought his lips close to her ear before whispering „Welcome home my love. I m overpowered with joy to finally have you here with me!“ Her head slightly turned to rested on his chest. „Thank you husband.“ And in the same moment he felt her pushing her desires through their bond, not holding back her urgent need for his body to finally make her his. The intensity of her feelings was almost shocking for him, the miracles and wonders of a marriage bond being also new for him.

Although his mind was still busy with what he had just perceived from his bride, his body reacted at once. Without any doubts he knew what to do, how to touch her to make her open up to his mind and body, how to hold her, kiss her and comfort her as she turned around to face him and receive the carnal expression of his deeply devoted love for her. 

Their first kiss was tender and lovingly, just tasting each other before moving further. Ellaria got up on tiptoe to whispered in his Elvenear „I so much want to feel your skin under my hands“ while her delicate fingers slowly undid the few laces of his nightgown to bare his chest. 

His skin was like marble, pale and perfect with muscles that looked as if they had been cut out of stone. He heard Ellaria gasp as her eyes fell on her husbands beauty. It was all hers and she would honor this glorious body by giving him pleasure and love beyond his imagination.

They both kept their breath when Ellaria s hand slowly descended on his chest before wandering slowly all over this generous gift of nature with soft and tender strokes. His skin felt divine, his muscles tensing under her exploring touch. Loosing herself to the scent evaporating from his bared skin and the tickling excitement her slow exploration invoke, Ellaria placed a feather-light kiss next to his heart. 

Hearing Thranduil gasp with utmost surprise she continued this sensual administration all over his upper body. His hands were going for her hair to loosen the bridal knot before his slender fingers entangled in her heavy curls. Using a light grip to bring her face up again to meet his lips. Hot, urgent and demanding her husbands kiss felt this time and Ellaria knew he was losing the will to hold back for much longer.

Enjoying this obvious power she held over the mighty Elvenking, Ellaria decided to take a step further as her husband would not out. Locking their eyes she let her hands venture further down. Feeling a timid restrain first to her desire but seeing Thranduil s excitement rising with every inch she dared to claim, her touch became more confident. 

With a torturing softness Ellaria s hand started moving over her husbands most sensitive parts. His reaction was immediate. Throwing his head back, clenching his hands into fists not to grab what his body demanded beyond anything, a hoarse sound escaped his lips. Seeing Thranduil s passion and feeling his urgent need grow steady under her fingers, Ellaria applied more pressure to her touch while gently kissing his lips until he was unable to keep his restrain any longer. 

Claiming her mouth in another passionate kiss, his skilled fingers started working on the silken laces of her attire. Holding her from him to watch her intensely as his elegant hands parted the fabrics to bare her body to his eyes. 

She was perfect to him and he could not suppress a heavy sigh as his glance travel all over her, appreciating every little curve her delicious body had to offer. He felt excited to his limits and the tension was almost painful as lust and love, tenderness and eagerness fought over the reign of his actions.

Ellaria watched his face with amazement. She didn t feel shy or timid towards her glorious groom at all. Intimacy with him felt natural to her. Her fea had always been his why should not her body follow? Letting the nightgown slip from her shoulders, she enjoyed seeing his reaction to her now fully naked body in front of him. 

Thranduil stared at her for a moment before closing his eyes, swallowing hard and taking a deep breath. She knew he was fighting to hold on to his last string of self-control not wanting his passion to be unleashed on his unexperienced bride in a rush. 

Although she felt a slight sting of fear about what this passion might deal to her if it ever came forth uncontrolled, it was still to tempting to stop. Gently stroking his cheek Ellaria whispered „Thranduil, please touch me.“

Hearing these words hel followed her request at once. His hands reaching out to softly touch her skin, to caress her belly, traveling to her waist, her back and finally letting them descent gently on the petal soft skin of her firm breasts. 

Thranduil watched even the slightest emotion showing on her lovely face as he started to make her his in every sense. Tightening his hands slightly around her breasts for a teasing squeeze he was rewarded with a soft moan from his bride. It brought him immense joy seeing her body rise to his touch like this.

Ellaria on the other hand was lost to her sensation. Never could she have imagined the feelings her husbands hands would invoke in her body. She was enjoying every soft movements of his slender fingers on her skin. Feeling her knees giving way under her she closed her eyes to concentrated on not fainting to her pleasure.

„Ellaria, look at me.“ Came his deep voice from far away but she obeyed nevertheless. His shirt was gone and the marvelous body of her husband stood before her in all its might and glory. It made her heart race with excitement and want for him.

Thranduil was in no rush. He wanted to take it slow with her, tasting every moment to its fullest before indulging in what became more and more urgent for both of them. Seeing a storm of passion gathering inside her Thranduil decided to move further. 

Sucking gently on Ellarias lower lip he pulled his bride closer to him. The sensation triggered by the touch of Ellaria s skin on his was beyond anything he had ever experienced. It felt divine, glorious, consuming, and was almost painful in its intensity as the newly wedded couple made this first contact of their bodies. 

Deepening the kiss while holding her even tighter to him, letting his second hand wander further down to explore her body, Thranduil felt Ellarias heart hammering so loud and wild against his chest he decided to stop for a minute. Breaking the kiss he gave her a tender look, trying to catch his own breath again.

„May I take you to our bed now, my beautiful bride?“ he asked husky. Laying her down on the huge wooden bed Thranduil started covering his bride with soft kisses all over her body. His mouth left her skin burning as an urgent need to finally share her body with him took her.

„Thranduil“ she sighed, her voice full of unhidden want for her husbands touch. “Please...“ Ellaria was lost for words but sure enough her groom would know about her needs. It radiated from deep within her, setting his mind and body on fire as the very essence of her lust reached him through their bond. And the king surrendered.

He moved closer, resting on one elbow to claim a slow kiss from her as he slid his hand between her thighs. Feeling her body tense under his touch he found her ready to receive him. 

Her warmth and softness taking the last doubts of his mind. Covering her body with his he deepened the kiss. Ellaria s heartbeat was racing and she was breathing heavily when his mouth left hers. 

Thranduil looked at her lovingly, stroking her forehead and cheeks, brushing aside a stray strand from her face. He reached for her hand, lacing his fingers through hers gently a few times before holding his brides delicate hand in a tight grip with his strong fingers. 

Ellaria felt his weight descending on her body in the most delicious way when he brought his mouth to her ear, whispering „I love you Ellaria.“ She turned her head slowly to meet his lips again. 

He obliged her, slowly parting his lips to let her taste and explore him. Kissing her back with an unknown intensity Thranduil grinded her hips with his before uniting their bodies in one swift movement. 

His mouth buried her gasp of surprise and pain as her body stiffened under him, her fingers tightening around his with a strength he would not have thought she possessed. Her eyes started watering and her breathing stopped for a second. 

Thranduil lay still, bringing his head up after the kiss, giving Ellaria a long inquiring look. Seeing a single tear escape her beautiful eyes the Elvenking felt his insides turn cold. He had hurt her as Rithelwen had foreseen it. Now all he could do was to give her time to adjust to him before he would remedy the painful experience into something pleasurable. 

Kissing her cheek tenderly he whispered „I m sorry for hurting you my love.“ Stroking her face again and reaching for her fea through their bond Thranduil helped Ellaria to recover slowly. 

Hearing her answering to him, he invited her to further explore his emotional world. Ellaria followed him willingly being overjoyed to meet such greatness and power within her husband. Venturing further and further, exploring every small part of his mind and soul Ellaria was surprised to also find a soft and vulnerable part, being well hidden deep inside him. She would protect this part from any harm with all her might and strength, never letting anybody touch this sensitive spot of her husbands fea.

She felt him reaching out for her once more to slowly guide her to the place she had once caught a glimpse of. His deepest emotions. Ellaria found tenderness, concern, eagerness and an overwhelming need to protect and keep safe what was most precious to him....his wife and queen. 

The love radiating from this part of his soul was not a passionate one but a deep and steady well of the purest emotion Ellaria had ever been confronted with. And it was all hers.

Thranduil felt Ellaria s body relax under him as he opened his fea and heart to her. Slowly bringing her back to the physical part of their encounter by moving ever so slightly. Ellaria s eyes widened in surprise. With all pain gone now this tiny movement held a promise of so much pleasure and delight to make her body convulse in the want for more.

Thranduil s eyes were on her, his glance reaching down to her soul as his crystal blue lenses focused on every feeling that might show on Ellaria s face. 

As their intimate embrace continued Ellaria opened up to her husbands body until all restrains, doubts and fears were left behind. Enjoying the feeling of him, filling her, making her his completely while giving himself unconditionally to her. It was the most satisfying sensation Ellaria had ever experienced. It felt wonderful and most of all it felt right. 

Thranduil was taken far beyond anything he had though possible. Being united with his wife in this way, melting into her as he felt embraced by her mind and body at the same time. Welcomed with a natural passion and eternal love, he was deeply happy and content. 

His excitement rose to the sound of his bride s pleasure. These little soft expressions of her lost self-control proving how far she trusted her husband already, how fully she gave herself to him with every movement of their bodies. They made him wild with lust and want. 

Feeling his climax near Thranduil wanted to slow down when Ellaria s hand reached out for his. Lacing her fingers through his she let both hands wander down her body to find her heartbeat. 

He followed her in astonishment, eager to find out about the purpose of this action. „I feel you deep within my heart and soul.“ Her words somehow undoing him for the sweetness and love they held. She had issued them so naturally. 

A small groan escaped him as Ellaria let their hands travel further down to rest on her belly this time. „...and I feel you so deep inside my body, husband. You fill me completely. I m yours.“ 

Her eyes full of sincerity Thranduil lost himself to his brides words and body. Feeling a hot flame of passion consume him, he closed his eyes, the feelings hitting him being all new and almost frightening. 

„Hold me.“ He breathed into Ellaria s hair as his body was taken by his climax, his mind blinded by the intensity of his emotions as he spend his seed for the first time in his life to be bonded for all eternity. 

Seeing her husband losing himself to his passion and hearing his pleading words, Ellaria encircled him with her arms, holding him in a tight loving embrace as he experienced a passion which seemed to slightly frighten him. 

Whispering loving words to him, stroking his sweat covered face, entangling her fingers in his silver blonde strands and placing soft kisses on his trembling lips Ellaria payed him back for his gentleness at the beginning of their encounter. The joy she felt about him shattering to her body was beyond description.

As Thranduil slowly recovered he started lavishing his wife s face with butterfly kisses, capturing her head between his hands. He felt deep happiness, with no restrains. The world was perfect around him and he had been blessed above all by sending this unique elleth to be his wife. She was the essence of love to him. 

Her delicious body laying warm and lovely underneath him as her eyes were fixed with a satisfied smile on her newly wedded husband. „Thank you for keeping me safe during my storm of unkown emotions“ he breathed against her lips before placing another soft kiss on them. Gently tracing his perfect eyebrows with her index finger she answered with humour. „You took my breath away husband...actually your weigh is still doing it right now.“ 

Realising he must be crushing his wife under his muscular forms Thranduil got up on his elbows. Leaving her body he heard a disappointed sigh from Ellaria. Taking it as a good sign as he lay beside her, the king reached out to pull her close to him for some tender moments after the exhausting experience they had just shared. 

Laying on their huge bed content and calm Thranduil slowly turned on his side to face his bride. He brought her hand over his heart, slightly pressing it on his marvelous chest while locking his eyes with hers. She knew at once what he was referring to. She felt it as well. Their marriage bond growing stronger and more intense as her husbands essence moved through her body.

„Finally you are where you belong my love ...“ his silken voice reached her senses as he squeezed her hand lightly„... right in my heart and soul.“

Ellaria felt tears dwelling up in her eyes. His love was so real, it was her own private heaven. 

Thranduils mind went back to the beginning of their encounter when she had shed a tear when he had entered her body. 

Rithelwen had warned him to keep his passion under control not to spoil his wife s appreciation for the physical part of their marriage. She had made it very clear that this first encounter would either pave the way for Ellaria s passion, want and lust or a slight fear about sharing her husbands bed.

Remembering these words Thranduil felt doubts creep upon him. Had he done right by his wife? 

Had she been set on fire by his love or scared by his passion? Thranduil knew she had been to distracted with all new sensations around and inside her to reach carnal satisfaction but he would see to it as soon as she would permit him another chance to do so. He still tried to search for her emotions while gazing into her purple eyes which were fix with such tenderness on him.

Ellaria must have felt his doubts and fears through the newly established strings of their bond for she broke the eye contact to look down while her cheeks went slightly red. 

„There is something troubling her“ the king thought feeling his guts turn with awe. He needed to know about her feelings at once. He softly whispered „Ellaria? Please look at me.“ and she obliged him. 

Her eyes full of emotions fighting over each other. „Will you tell me what is on your mind, please?“ her husband pleaded while capturing her eyes once more with his gaze. He heard her sigh before she finally found some words. 

„Can you do it again?“ She asked shyly while feeling her face burn with shame and lust at the same time. 

Her husband was completely taken by surprise. But once more his body reacted before his mind had digested her words. Sending a huge wave of excitement and desire through him. „She wants me. I have not failed her“ he thought before pulling her closer to him to feel her naked skin on his. 

„Yes“ she heard his hoarse voice before his lips consumed her in a kiss which was so intense it left her trembling with anticipation.

His hands were moving over her body as he deepened the kiss, sucking and nibbling her lips before exploring her in a way that left no doubt about his ability to oblige her at once. 

Her husband was far from being satisfied or tired Ellaria realized before she felt him turn her over to lie on top of him. Her body rose in unknown desire to his skilled touch as his slender fingers held her hips, helping her to slowly descend on his. 

For a second she opened her eyes and Thranduil felt distress rushing through her. „Do not fear my love. There will be no pain this time. I promise you shall only receive pleasure from my body.“ He issued these words with a reassuring seriousness that made Ellaria relax again. Opening to her husbands touch and mind at the same time she felt her own lust rising as she gave herself to his glorious body. 

Letting her hips move in the supposed way she felt Thranduil melt into her and this time it made her moan with pleasure at once. He filled her to her core, setting every nerve on tension, ready to fling at the slightest movement. 

He gave her time to find her own rhythm while his hands caressed her body in the most sensual way Ellaria could have ever imagined. Feeling her lust grow under his touch and steady invasion Thranduil sat up as well to claim hungry kisses from his wife. She wanted him with all her body and soul, wanted to taste and feel him in the most shameless way, deep and wild inside her as her climax built up. 

Ellaria s hands entangled in his hair pulling his head closer to her burning lips, ravishing his mouth in her desperate try to get closer to him, consume more of the delicious pleasures her husband had to offer. 

His body, his taste, his scent it was all on her, around her, claiming her in every possible way and making her mad with want and lust. She sighed and moaned his name as she felt a storm building inside her, coming to claim her and she held on to her husbands broad shoulders in sheer confusion and astonishment to these strong sensations. 

Feeling is wife struggle Thranduil cupped her face with his hands. Looking into her eyes he whispered „Let go my love, I ll catch you.“ 

As if she had only waited for his words Ellaria let her husbands body take her over the edge of lust. 

Feeling her body tense in climax, while an exquisitely tight squeezing took his own lust well over what was bearable, Thraduil tried to hold himself back a few moments longer to enjoy the sight of his wife s peak.

Her face showed purest lust and satisfied desire as she opened up to the pleasures her husbands marvelous body invoke. She was very soft and natural in her expression of the big storm of carnal sensations which raced inside her. Hearing her voice moan his name as her body shattered to his invading force Thranduil could not resist any longer. 

With a loud groan of the most delightful pleasure he lost himself to his wife once more, feeling his essence pour into her in a powerful eruption as he let himself fall into a waste pool of satisfaction, love and finally peace. Never had he felt anything that strong in his life. She was killing him with her innocence, sweetness and unconditionally love. Slowly but surely and he never wanted for it to stop.

Trying to catch her breath and calm her thundering heartbeat Ellaria felt her arms and legs needle with pure fatigue as her lips started trembling after such intense exercise. Smiling lovingly at her husbands equally tired face Ellaria breathed „Husband you have taken me beyond what I though was possible. The pleasure your body gave me was almost painful in its intensity. You are going to wreck me in a few weeks if you continue like that.“ 

Hearing him laugh hoarsely while his hot breath brushed over her naked shoulders Ellaria felt goose bumps all over her body. „And still, just your breath on my body makes me wish for yet another encounter with your glorious body...“ She continued as his arms encircled her, pulling her into a tight embrace. 

„My Love, I m always at your service but please give me some time to recover. Even a king knows his limits“ he laughed placing his lips gently over her mouth for a final kiss before breaking their intimate embrace.

Cradleing his wife in his arms to let her face rest against his chest Thranduil felt like the most beloved person in all Arda. He heard Ellaria yearn with fatigue before softly dipping her nose in the crook of his neck. Inhaling his scent she placed a gentle kiss on her favorite spot before falling asleep in her husbands arms. 

This marriage would be his private sanctuary Thranduil decided while diving off to sleep. Nothing mattered to the king as long as he held his wife.


	18. A new life

The Elvenking felt slightly nervous. Something was missing and his need for it became more urgent by the second. It was his wife. 

After waking to the sensation of her fea connected to him while her body lay warm and soft in his arms Thranduil had left Ellaria to meet with his private council to set everything in line before going on his honey moon the next day. 

Knowing his wife would appreciate some time to herself, adjusting to the major events which had changed her body and mind forever last night. The king was still curious about his wife s feelings towards her wedding night. 

Finally he decided he couldn t wait any longer to hold her to his body and feel her love and sweetness lighten up his heart. 

Thranduils pace quickened as he approached the royal chambers. Almost rushing through the door his eyes found her at once. Her delicate frame stood motionless before the enormous bed her head slightly tilted. 

Concern found its way to the kings mind as his fea reached out to meet his wife s and Ellaria heard him at once. Being deep in her thoughts she hadn t noticed his entrance to the room but she would always recognize her husbands presence in her mind. 

Turning her head slightly to look back at the magnificent ellon who slowly approached her, Ellaria felt her cheeks redden. „Will this ever stop?“ she thought to herself before putting down the object of her distraction in a fruitless attempt to hide it from her husbands eyes. 

She felt his hands on her shoulders making their way down her arms in a gentle manner, his manner. Thranduil s touch was always brought on her with so much tenderness, love and an eagerness to please and pleasure her in every possible way it made her heart swell with emotions and anticipation for everything his hands promised to her body.

He slowly turned her around to face him, letting his gaze slide down to what she held in her hands. Recognizing his nightgown his eyes grew wide in surprise. „Ellaria?...“ „It holds your scent“ she explained even before he could issue his question. 

His eyes showed a swirl of emotions as he reached out for her hand. „And what does my beautiful wife do with her husbands nightgown?“ he teased her affectionately. 

„She is day-dreaming about her wedding night.“ Ellaria answered while a wide smile spread over her lovely features. The statement extracting a delighted sigh from her husband as his gaze went deep inside her for his next question to be asked in seriousness. 

„So your wedding night was pleasurable for you my love?“ 

Thranduil almost whispered his words as his beautiful eyebrows slightly furrowed. „Yes Thranduil it was. And more than this. It left me so deeply in love with you, I can not even bring myself to leave our bedchamber anymore.“ Ellaria laughed before encircling her husbands waist with both her arms, resting her head against his chest and stating earnestly „I love you Thranduil.“ 

Bringing her head up again to meet his eyes she continued. „And I want to thank you for your gentleness with me yesterday. Sharing my body with you was quite overwhelming. The intensity of my feelings and emotions was almost frightening but feeling your love and tenderness towards me made it a wonderful experience.“ With this statement the queen brought her lips close to her husbands to receive his soft curves for a deep kiss. Whispering into his ear as his mouth left hers „I can t wait for more.“

There was a fare-well dinner to see their guests off before the royal couple left the palace at first light on the next morning to further establish their relationship as husband and wife without the demands and constraints of ruling a kingdom. 

The Elvenking could feel his heart sing with delight while riding his stallion into the forest, feeling his wifes arms embracing him while her head rested between his shoulders. 

Live was good and would be for many years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more a collection of all the scenes flooding my brain about Thranduil and his wife. It has little more content than the story of their love. My Co-creator will rework some scenes to make them more explicit. 
> 
> Still I hope you ll enjoy this!


End file.
